13
by Pixie Porsche Yousaf
Summary: Sebuah segitiga. Satu sisi runtuh. Dua sisi lainnya harus tetap berdiri. Liburan musim panas yang diisi dengan permainan jiwa. / Gelap. Draco berkedip. Tetap gelap. Sampai Draco melihat sebuah mata biru safir pada celah lingkaran itu. Braaakkk. "DRACOOO!" teriak Hermione kencang. Sekumpulan sinar hitam dari dalam pondok menghisap tubuh Draco masuk kedalamnya. CH 6 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Awal Dari Semuanya

**First, sorry for bad fic, OOC, and more cause i'm new here. Soo, i need your help to review till I can be better.**

**Inspired by songs, a novel, and Harry Potter of course.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

.

**Timeline :** Liburan musim panas tahun ke-7 Hogwarts.

* * *

**13 © larastin**

**Chapter 1: Awal Dari Semuanya**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nampaknya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi suasana Ruang Rekreasi kedua Ketua Murid Hogwarts ini. Semuanya begitu panas atau mungkin kau bisa mencoba masuk dan merasakan hawa-hawa negatif bertebaran meskipun penghuninya sedang sibuk satu sama lain. Hermione sibuk menulis segunung perkamennya di meja sementara sang partner tak kalah sibuk menatap buku bacaannya di kursi seberang ─sebenarnya jauh sih─.

"Ehm"

Hermione menoleh.

"Memangnya aku memanggilmu? Tenggorokanku tidak enak." ucap Draco menyeringai.

"Oh, percaya diri sekali. Aku menoleh ingin bersin." Hermione berbalik kembali.

"Bersin dengan pandangan ke arahku? Aku tahu aku tampan," tiba-tiba Draco sudah ada dibelakang telinga Hermione. Si empunya telinga menoleh kaget dan mendorong Draco jauh-jauh.

"Malfoy! Aku sedang pusing sangat pusing dan kau terlihat seperti _wrackspurt_ jumbo pirang jelek yang berputar disekitar kepalaku!"

"Ya, dan wrackspurt itu sedang mengelilinig berang-berang frustasi yang menggelikan! ha!" ejek Draco. Hermione mendelik.

"Granger! Apa itu yang keluar dari telinga mu?" seru Draco melompat mundur.

Bunga lily.

Hermione menggaruk-garuk telinganya, "Aaah gatal sekali geli —aswurffdjskhdushlixjl. Tolong lepaskan Malfoy!" teriaknya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"_Reducto_!"

Bunga itu hangus. Hermione terlihat linglung. Kemudian ia menatap Draco sinis dan melanjutkan menulis.

Kerutan didahi Draco bergerombol. "Aneh." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju pantry.

.

15 menit.

.

"Hoaaahm."

"Wow aku tersedot, jangan lebar-lebar, Semak."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tersedot, Mayat." balas Hermione beranjak dari kursi.

"Ya jika itu terjadi akan sangat menyesal seumur hidup- dan matiku." Draco mencibir tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Terserah." tutup Hermione dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya.

Draco mengernyit, _ada apa dengannya. Seminggu ini Hermione berubah-rubah, kadang sangat ramah, baik, menarik dan kadang pula dingin seperti barusan. Datang bulan? Mungkin. _Kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacaan.

.

Dibalik pintu.

Hermione menggerutu sambil setengah meremas surat yang didapatnya setelah makan siang tadi. Alex, adik semata wayangnya kembali berulah disekolah muggle-nya dan pihak sekolah mengirimkan surat kepada orang tuanya yang sedang di Perancis untuk memenuhi panggilan sekolah. Perancis. Jadi itu berarti Hermione-lah yang harus memenuhi panggilan tersebut —yang KETIGA BELAS kalinya— karena hanya dia yang menjadi perwakilan sementara hanya ada adiknya dan seorang pembantu, Mirina, dirumah mereka.

_Argh, aku akan sangat-sangat mengutukmu jika kau akan menyeretku keempat belas kalinya Alex. _Alex, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda sengan Hermione. Over hiperaktif. Tidak bisa tenang semenit pun. _Kupikir dipasung lebih baik, _pikir Hermione sebal. Oh tunggu! Dia tidak sekejam itu. Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidur serba merah itu. Ia menatap lurus ke langit-langit. Malam ini atau besok pagi-pagi sekali Hermione harus berangkat. Soal izin, Prof. McGonagall telah mengurusnya.

Dua hari lagi pesta dansa Halloween, murid-murid seantero Hogwarts sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta itu, semacam _masquerade party _yang mengharuskan seluruhnya memakai topeng dan kemudian berdansa satu lagu jika sudah berhenti maka hopla! Cepat dapatkan pasanganmu –siapa saja- atau berakhir sendiri di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Yah cukup menurunkan sepersen harga diri sih. Hermione mengingat masa Sekolah Dasar-nya di dunia muggle dan saat itu ia berpasangan dengan pangeran sekolahnya, Jeremy Hucth, berperawakan tinggi, rambut cokelat lurus, dengan wajah mirip Leonardo Dicaprio —menurut Hermione sih—. Menurutnya malam itu adalah malam terindah bagi Hermione yang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok harinya disekolah mengenai dia dan Jeremy tentunya. Namun sebuah surat pada esok paginya yang datang dari perapian itu mengubah segalanya. Berlabel lambang Hogwarts.

_**Draco**_** POV**

Aula besar memang SELALU ramai. Malam ini yang terdengar dari mulut semua orang adalah, pesta dansa Halloween dengan games-games seru –menyeramkan— serta doorprize dunia sihir. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada pesta-pesta macam itu. Kulihat Granger diseberang meja, melamun menopang dagu dan terlihat tidak semangat dengan sup didepannya. Weaselbee dan Pothead sibuk menyadarkan lamunan teman gadisnya itu dengan teriakan dan lambaian tangan.

Setelah sekitar 3 menit teman-teman bodohnya itu berusaha, akhirnya mata cokelat madu itu bergerak tersadar sepe- tidak, setengahnya. Sebelum menoleh ia sempat melihatku sekilas dengan pandangan aduh-bagaimana-ini sepersekian detik membuatku keheranan. Dia kembali melanjutkan sup-nya dengan benar benar menunduk sampai 10 cm memelototi mangkuk. Matanya berkilat kilat. Hei apa yang terjadi?

"Draco."

"Ya, Blaise?" jawabku menaikkan alis.

"Kinerja-mu sampai dimana?" tanyanya kemudian menatap lurus kearah Hermione Granger.

"Masih teman." sahutku. "─tapi mesra mungkin."

Blaise tersenyum-senyum. "Setelah—" mulutnya terkatup begitu mendapatkan _death-glare_ dariku. Oke, aku tidak akan membiarkannya me-re-tell ulang cerita soal kemarin disaat patroliku bersama Granger. Pertama, kaki kananku tersandung lubang dilantai kayu depan ruangan kebersihan. Kedua, si Granger yang jalan duluan didepanku itu membalikkan badan karena kaget akan teriakan tampanku, dan aku terjatuh tepat didada Granger. Yang membingungkan, dia diam saja! Biasanya dia akan melemparkan kutukan jika aku secuilpun menyentuhnya. Atau mungkin dia sedang lelah. Sebenarnya tidak jatuh sih hanya miring beberapa derajat dan kaki kiriku masih menumpu lantai.

"Dr— Malfoy.." Granger bersuara.

Jarak kita begitu dekat, dia memerah, nafasku sedikit terhenti dan ketika aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik menurutku (mendekati wajahnya) tapi otak kananku melakukan kesalahan. Kaki kiriku ingin berdiri tegak namun... Persetan dengan ember yang entah sejak kapan ada didepan kaki kiriku. Finally, aku menubruk Granger keras sehingga dia terjerembab tepat diantara lantai dan aku sementara ember itu terpental jauh seperti selesai melakukan tugasnya.

Ah ya lupa, sejak kata 'menubruk' tadi aku sudah bisa dibilang berciuman dengan Granger. Aku merasakan hal aneh yang berbeda, ketika menyentuh bibirnya, aku seperti tersengat listrik. Tunggu tunggu! jangan pikir dulu ini sengatan cinta! Kadang sengatan cinta, kadang listrik. Daaaaaaaaan, hal-hal seperti itu selalu terjadi seperti ftv-ftv norak ala muggle yang pernah Granger bilang. Tidak sengaja inilah, itulah, yang ujungnya kedua insan itu akan bersatu seiring ke'tidaksengajaan' itu.

Intinya, dari dulu aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku terhalang berbagai macam hal mulai dari status darah dan lain-lain. Perang Besar telah lewat. Apa yang menghalangiku? Ternyata diriku sendiri. Tebak saja apa. Dan kalian bingungkan mengapa aku jadi terbuka begini? Kurasa karena dia.

"Drake, lihat.." Blaise menganga.

"Apa?" balasku sambil memandang ke meja seberang.

_**Hermione POV**_

"Aku. Tidak. Kenapa. Kenapa. Harry. Ron. Ginny." jelasku ketus. Percaya deh, mendapat 3 pandangan _'kami tidak percaya'_ itu menyebalkan.

Aku ingin mengambil jus labuku, tapi tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak sendiri! Hell. Tanganku menari-nari seperti em kau tahu gerakan liquid di tarian para muggle remaja? Yah aku termasuk itusih. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kepalaku pusing, seperti ada yang berteriak-teriak dalam pikiranku. Mual. Dan aku mulai berkeringat! Oh God hentikan.

"HERMIONEEEE?!"

Itu satu kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku menyenggol piala jus labuku sendiri dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**review ya, apa ada kesalahan penulisan, bahasa, alur.**

**would get here first, if this is quite interesting, I will continue. thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Keluarga Granger

**Halo this is chapter 2. Maaf kalo r rumit gitu kelihatannya. Aku coba perjelas lagi. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

.

**Timeline :** Liburan musim panas tahun ke-7 Hogwarts.

* * *

**13 © larastin**

**Chapter 2: Keluarga Granger**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?!"  
Mungkin 99% orang akan bertanya "Dimana aku?" setelah siuman ketimbang pukul berapa ini. Kurasa tengah malam. Aku harus segera bersiap pulang!

Kudengar suaraku bergema dilorong ruangan ini. Hospital Wings.

Dan aku mendapati empat kepala dengan wajah seperti ikan mas mata jumbo terdampar. Aku memutar bola mata dua kali; kekanan dan kekiri.  
Malfoy?! Aku merasakan diriku memanas saat mendapati dia adalah salah satu dari empat ikan mas yang haus pertanyaan.

"Aku-aku..." aku berusaha bicara. Kepalaku masih pening.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Madam Pomfrey. Dia...belum tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Harry membuka pembicaraan. Mata hijaunya menatapku aneh.

Aku diam.

"Kau harus sering mengobrol, yah santai saja," ucap Ginny, tangannya memegang besi tempat tidur berputar-putar.

"Dan-ugh masa kata Madam Pomfrey kau diserahkan untuk dirawat... Dia? Kurasa kau akan makin parah plus kejang-kejang." tunjuk Ron dengan ekor matanya ke arah Draco sinis.

"Dia partner Ketua Murid-nya, Ron. Itu wajar. Mereka satu asrama dan lebih mudah mengontrol Hermione." cetus Harry sambil melirik Ron.

"Potter benar, Weasel." sahut Draco sinis. Ron mendengus kesal dan sebelum dia berbicara Harry menginjak kakinya dengan tatapan tolong-tahan-dirimu-ini-bukan-arena-tinju.

Terdengar dentingan sendok disampingku, Madam Pomfrey terlihat cemas.

"Seharusnya kepergianmu ditunda sehari, Mione." saran Ginny. Harry dan Ron menampakkan wajah serupa.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi tidur nak, biar Mr. Malfoy membawa Miss Granger kembali ke asrama ketua murid." ujar Madam Pomfrey seraya menyiapkan beberapa botol ramuan penenang.

Sebelum berdiri, Ginny membisikkan sesuatu. "Beritahu aku jika ini berhubungan dengan Mony, Mione. Ingat ini kepulanganmu yang ke 13, apa angka itu cukup untuknya. Aku akan mengunjungimu liburan musim panas ini. Selesaikanlah secepatnya, Mione."

Aku mengedip padanya. Memiliki satu orang yang percaya akan semua ini sangatlah berharga.

Tiga orang sahabatku berjalan keluar. "Baik-baik Hermione." Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sendingin es. Semua gelap lagi, tapi aku masih sedikit sadar saat tangan membawa tubuhku seperti melayang.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, hey Granger? Pertama bunga dan kedua bertingkah layaknya orang tersengat." gumam Draco sambil menatap bingung partner ketua muridnya yang sedang berbaring tidur dikamarnya. Yang dibicarakan diam setengah menganga dengan jejak aliran kecil dimulutnya.

Setelah merapalkan mantra penghangat, Draco tidur disebelah Hermione malam itu. Hanya tidur. Lelap sekali.

**_Hermione POV_**

Vla. Kepalaku sudah lumayan! Sudah normal seperti biasa. Aku berbalik kesamping. Astaga! Malfoy? Aku. Tidur. Seranjang. Bersama. Draco. Malfoy. Aku memandang kebawah. Lengkap. Huuf.

Kupandangi dia. Imut juga. Ooh Malfoy wajahmu sekarang damai dan-eeeeh. Dan itu akan segera berubah menyebalkan ketika kau membuka mata dan seringainya kembali.

Benar saja, setelah itu dia membuka matanya.

Aku segera berdiri dan tersadar sesuatu- sekarang jam 7! Aku harus segera pulang.

Draco mengucek matanya, "Eh Granger, McGonagall bilang kau tidak boleh pergi hari ini-"  
Aku mengernyit. "—tanpaku. Mengingat tubuhmu belum pulih benar dan tidak jelas penyakitnya. Kurasa penyakit muggle aneh-aneh." sambungnya santai. Aku melotot padanya.

"Baiklah." ujarku akhirnya. Yang penting aku bisa pergi secepatnya. "—tapi kau tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini dan pesta dansa besok? Aku tidak membayangkan nanti Parkinson seperti apa." sindirku terkikik.

"Seperti Putri Pug terkutuk. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu berminat pada pesta dansa. Jika bukan Pansy, adik Greengrass itu mulai mencoba dengan amortentia murahan yang dia titipkan Crabbe dan aku suruh Crabbe memakan coklat itu. Selesai," jawab Draco.

"Setelah itu libur musim panas yang panjang." sahutku.

"Bagi berang-berang" sambung suara Draco lagi.

"Dan untuk Ferret kelaparan"

"Semak-semak pun kering hangus panasnya matahari musim panas"

"Baik aku akan berangkat sen—"

"Segera bersiap sekarang. Accio Thunderbolt" sela Draco menuju ruang rekreasi.

Sapu? Skakmat.

.

.

"Tidak usah malu malu, Granger. Kau terlihat bodoh memegang rumbai pada buntut sapu. Peluk saja aku. Ouw tapi dengan sarung tangan terlebih dahulu tentunya." ucap Draco.

Hermione mendengus sambil tetap berpegang pada rumbai buntut sapu Draco. Mendengar itu Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan melingkarkannya di perut-nya. Hermione tersentak.

"Sssh jangan bergerak" bisik Draco tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ngg.. Oke Malfoy." jawab Hermione pelan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Aroma mint menusuk wajahnya yang tepat dibelakang leher Draco. Untung saja udara saat ini tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi entah kenapa Hermione mempererat pelukannya pada si pengendara sapu. Hermione tidak akan pernah melihat kebawah.

.

Draco menatap rumah bertingkat dua berwarna krem dan coklat dengan rumput-rumput berbentuk bebek di halamannya. Hermione menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat masuk agar tidak terlihat tetangga. Begitu masuk Hermione langsung naik keatas meninggalkan Draco. Mencari Alex mungkin.

Di ruangan tengah sangat hangat, diatas perapian terdapat banyak figura-figura cantik berisi foto keluarga Granger. Semuanya ada 13 figura. Hermione bayi. Alex bayi. Hermione menangis saat rambutnya dipotong. Alex tersemprot selang air Hermione. Satu keluarga berenang. Tapi ada satu figura yang menarik perhatian Draco, [figura ke 13] disitu terdapat potongan gunting setinggi badan Hermione disebelahnya. Lengkap dengan Mr & Mrs. Granger juga Hermione dan Alex, potongan itu sengaja dihilangkan.

Draco mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh —yah tapi tidak begitu penting sih— soal foto guntingan itu ketika Hermione dan Alex turun dari tangga.

"Kenalkan ini Draco Malfoy, Alex.". Hermione bergantian menatapnya kemudian menatapku.

"Alex." ucapnya datar meraih tangan Draco untuk saling berjabat.

Draco tersentak. "Aw! Kau memiliki listrik ditubuhmu, boy?" seru Draco sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

Hermione menginjak kaki Alex. "Eh-aku belum memberitahumu Malfoy. Dia mm kau tahu kan disuatu buku dia disebut— 'Supranature Kids' yang menurutnya berada di antara garis penyihir dan muggle biasa. Dia bisa mengalirkan listrik pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. For your information, saat dia lahir dia hampir menyetrum satu ruangan persalinan itu. Awalnya kupikir dia penyihir, tapi bukan. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan tangan bergaris anehnya itu. Dan 13 tahun selanjutnya diisi dengan tingkahnya yang aneh dan hiperaktif. Aku tidak akan heran jika kau divonis bukan manusia, Lexy" cerita Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ooh begitu, lalu?" tanya Draco penasaran. _Keluarga Granger begitu aneh, eh_? pikir Draco menatap dua Granger didepannya.

Alex meliriknya sinis. "Well Mione aku tidak suka kau menceritakan riwayat hidupku berlebihan. Sekarang jangan berlama-lama, untuk apa dia kesini?" Alex melirik Draco. "Kau bisa datang sendiri dan menandatangani surat pernjanjian sekolah ku yang tolol dan kau menyumpal mereka dengan uang begitu sudah cukup. Kali ini kerusuhan itu bukan ulahku, mengerti? Tapi saudara kita~. Aaahh—" kedua mata cokelat Alex berkilat. Draco bersumpah kilatan mata itu mirip saat Hermione menatap sup-nya kemarin. Draco menarik kesimpulan, jadi, apakah Alex ini yang merasuki tubuh Hermione? Tapi untuk apa? Lalu 'saudara kita'? Aaaah ini lebih rumit dari yang Draco kira.

Hermione memandang bingung Alex. "Apa 'Aaah'? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami hanya partner Ketua Murid. Itu saja. Dan dia menemaniku kesini bukan aku yang minta, salah satu pengajarku di Hogwarts tidak memperbolehkanku pulang sendirian setelah—" Hermione menutup mulutnya dan membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?"

"Dia pingsan setelah bertingkah aneh layaknya kesurupan." lanjut Draco sambil melihat-lihat lemari barang antik sampai ia terbelalak menemukan gelang hijau perak berkilau berlambang M+G. Draco pernah melihat gelang itu dipakai oleh mendiang neneknya.

Alex mengernyit dan kembali menatap Hermione tajam, kemudian menaikkan alis kanannya. "Jadi ini peristiwa ke 13 nya? Kurasa kita harus menghabisi saudara kita tersayang 'Mione. Kau tidak mau kan kehidupan penuh bayang-bayang bunga lily jelek itu dan kau berubah-ubah? Kemarin bunga itu muncul dari pantatku. Shit"

Hermione berdehem salah tingkah. "Alex kurasa itu dibicarakan nanti saja. Sekarang ada tamu. Dan aku rasanya ingin meledak membayangkan pantatmu."

"Hey aku terlanjur ingin tahu." seru Draco sebal. "-mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan di liburan musim panas kali ini dengan cerita tentang keluarga Granger."

"Ehm Malfoy tapi kurasa kau sudah mengantarkanku sampai rumah dengan selamat jadi—"

Draco mendengus. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau kembali ke Hogwarts, setidaknya itu yang McGonagall pesan."

"Tapi aku ada urusan penting jadi mungkin- mungkin aku kembali ke Hogwarts setelah liburan musim panas. Ayolah Malfoy kau tidak suka terseret dalam suatu masalah kan? Lagipula habiskan dulu waktu pesta dansamu besok."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku terlanjur Knowing Every Particular Object padamu, keanehanmu, semuanya. Dan gelang itu!" Draco menunjuk gelang di lemari pojok tadi. "-pernah dipakai oleh Helena Malfoy, nenekku. Setahuku cuma ada dua didunia, yang satu ada dipetinya, berarti ini... pasangannya. Mengapa ada dirumah-mu Granger?"

Kedua Granger itu membeku.

2 detik.

10 detik.

"Baiklah kau boleh tinggal," ucap Hermione akhirnya. Ia merbahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Bahkan aku baru sadar nama belakangmu Malfoy! Ini keren 'Mione, kita mendapat satu prajurit. Oke Malfoy selamat menikmati liburan bersama kami!" seru Alex girang. Kemudian ia berlari ke dapur.

"Ooh Alex daritadi kau tidak dengar aku memanggilnya apa? Malferret yang kau dengar?" teriak Hermione santai sambil menguap tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam orang di seberangnya.

Draco melipat tangannya diatas perut dan memandang Hermione sebal dengan tatapan TELL-ME-NOW-ALL.

Hermione melebarkan hidungnya dan menghela nafas kencang-kencang.

"Upilmu bisa keluar kapan saja dan mengotori bajuku, Granger"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sepanjang ekor Ferret."

Draco membuka mulutnya tapi Hermione menyela. "Lama lama juga kau akan tahu. Baiklah aku lelah ingin istirahat kemudian jam 12 nanti aku bersiap untuk ke sekolah Alex. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu atas" kata Hermione beranjak dari kursi.

"Hatchyi!" Hermione bersin dan terhuyung ke belakang.

Draco membelakak menatap hidung Hermione, bunga itu lagi!

"Reducto!"

Hermione bengong.

"Granger?"

"Oi?"

"Granger berhenti bermain-main!"

Tiba-tiba Hermione menatap Draco. Ha! Matanya kali ini berkilat ungu, pikir Draco.

"Aku tidak main-main, Sayang." kata Hermione mendekatkan dirinya dengan Draco. Suaranya aneh. Tangan kanannya memegang leher Draco kemudian merambat ke bibir Draco.

"K-Kau kenapa, Granger?" seru Draco melompat mundur. Ngeri. Sepertinya ia butuh sengatan Alex untuk menghidupkan kembali jantung dan paru-parunya.

Dan juga penjelasan.

"Granger, cih" desis Hermione membuang muka. Suaranya seperti... Muriel di Hansel and Gretel, simpul Draco.

Draco menjauhkan badannya.

"Kau lucu juga." bisik Hermione maju seraya meniup bibr Draco yang menegang. Kemudian langsung pergi ke lantai atas.

"Menarik." batin Draco. Ia menengok ke arah lemari antik. Gelang hijau-perak itu bersinar.

Terdengar suara kelontangan dari dapur dan sinar-sinar warna warni memenuhi langit-langit. Alex keluar membawa sesuatu dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Heei aku membuat—" matanya layu saat melihat ruang tamu kosong. _Dimana mereka._

.

.

Draco ber-_apparate_ kerumahnya saat itu juga. Malfoy Manor terasa sepi. Ya, Lucius sedang ke Bulgaria untuk keperluan bisnis dan sepertinya Narcissa sedang mengurus toko perhiasan sihirnya di Perancis.

Draco mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan besar Malfoy Manor. Dia perlu mencari catatan tentang neneknya, Helena Malfoy, dan gelang hijau-perak itu. Draco sendiri tidak terlalu dekat dengan Helena, karena dia selalu sibuk sendiri berkutat di kamarnya, bermain dengan Draco pun jarang, jadi seperti itulah gambaran seorang nenek di mata Draco. Helena sangat-sangat dingin dan pendiam, juga aneh. Apalagi sejak Abraxas, kakek Draco, berpulang. Sejak kematiannys, Helena menjadi sedikit em- gila dan selalu menganggap Abraxas masih ada, kadang tengah malam tiba-tiba seluruh manor terasa panas dan panas itu berpusat pada kamar Helena. Draco yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya tahu akibat perubahan suhu mendadak malam itu membuat badannya penuh bintik—entah apa itu—.

Nah! Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Draco menemukannya. Buku bersampul hijau tua yang berdebu. Ia mulai membuka halaman pertama.

Jari-jarinya menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat, dan terhenti pada suatu paragraf. "_terbukti ternyata gelang tersebut merupakan alat komunikasi dengan arwah-arwah yang sudah meninggal dan hanya ada dua gelang di dunia. Gelang itu merupakan hasil eksperimen Helena bersama sahabat muggle-nya, Emma Thorne Granger. Proses pembuatannya membutuhkan 1 nyawa setiap gelangnya. Itu berarti 2 nyawa untuk sepasang gelang. Nyawa yang digunakan harus sedarah atau salah satu bagian keluarga."_

.

.

* * *

**Makin bingung? Atau gimana? Hehe kalau ada bingungnya dimana yaa review kasihtau! Selanjutnya jadi lebih gampang. :)**

Chapter 3: "Siapa dia?" tanya Draco dari balik jendela. Alex menghembuskan nafas lebar, "Jeremy Hutch."

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3: Prajurit Berkumpul

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

.

**Timeline :** Liburan musim panas tahun ke-7 Hogwarts.

* * *

**13 ****© larastin**

**Chapter 3: Prajurit Berkumpul**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daily Prophet kemudian menatap Ginny. Ginny sedang asyik memakani kiriman makanan dari Mrs. Weasley. Sepertinya dia tertular wabah makanan oleh kakanya sendiri. Merasa diperhatikan, Ginny mendongak dengan tatapan _ada-apa-Harry?_

Harry bergeser keujung sofa dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ini tentang Hermione." ucap Harry pelan. Ia melirik Ron yang mendengkur keras di sofa seberang. Kedua tangannya keatas dan tersibaklah surai-surai mengerikan diketiaknya. Harry tak habis pikir berapa tahun sekali Ron mencukurnya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Harry, aku pun jijik melihatnya." dengus Ginny membaca pikiran Harry. "Mengapa Hermione?"

Harry terkikik. "Begini, tadinya aku tidak terlalu percaya apa yang dialami Hermione seperti ceritamu kemarin. Tapi kurasa ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana jika kita bertiga kesana musim panas ini?"

Ginny melotot. "Dengan Ron dan ada Malfoy disana? Kurasa rumahnya akan segera hancur dan rumput-rumput bebek di halaman rumahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi."

Harry diam.

"Kalau kau bisa menahannya sih tidak apa. Mungkin bisa kau beri mantra pengikat badan minus kaki. Untuk kondisi yang lebih baik." kata Ginny lagi. Lalu mereka berdua memandang Ron sinis. Sinis yang dibuat-buat, mengerutkan mata —sampai benar benar segaris—.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 11.40 am. Tepat saat Draco kembali ke rumah Hermione, Hermione sedang turun tangga dengan kaus putih serta celana jeans dan converse kesayangannya._ Dalam pakaian apapun kau tampak cantik, Granger. Pikir Draco otak kanan namun segera ditepis Draco otak kiri(?)_. Ia memunggungi tas kecil dan beberapa bundel surat. Pasti itu surat perjanjian Alex. Ditatapnya mata Hermione, kembali normal rupanya, ujar Draco dalam hati.

Kemudian Hermione menatap Draco seolah ada sesuatu yang terlupa. "Ah, Malfoy aku lupa, jika kau butuh makan siang kau boleh mengambilnya di kulkas, disitu ada daging, susu, telur, roti, apel, dan yaah atau bisa minta tolong Alex atau juga mencari makanan di luar—"

"Yayayaya Granger aku mengerti dan aku pilih opsi A dan B. Opsi C? Kau tidak mau kerepotan melihatku sebagai berita utama koran muggle 'Pria Tampan Yang Tersesat Di Pasar Mencari Makanan' kan," kata Draco santai bersandar di sofa.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana bila pria tampannya diganti dengan seekor ferret? Ha! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." katanya lagi segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak, pihak percetakan koran pasti tidak tega menulis itu karena level ketampananku. Eh kau naik apa? Mau kuantar?" cegat Draco.

"Uaah terserah kau ferret over-pede. Naik bus saja. Dekat sekitar 5 kilometer dari sini. Kau awasi Alex saja, dia ada di kamar atas."

"Bah justru kau yang harus diawasi Granger, aku tidak akan mau mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit setempat seorang berang-berang kesurupan kemudian terjatuh di semak semak sekolah adiknya."

Hermione menatap Draco tajam. "Dan seekor ferret datang ke rumah sakit menjenguknya. Aww kau tidak mau aku sakit, eh? Perhatian sekali." kata Hermione dibuat-buat manis.

Draco mem-pink (memerah?). "Wow percaya diri sekali, yasudah sana sekarang sudah jam—"

Hermione menatap jamnya. "Astaga! Kau membuang waktuku Malfoy. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya setengah berlari menuruni tangga depan rumahnya.

"Oya mengapa Alex tidak—"

"Dia di skooors," teriak Hermione diiringi bantingan pintu pagar.

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Dengar permainanku," ucap Draco pada Alex dikamarnya. Alex menopang dagunya, terlihat menarik.

Ting tung ting tung teng tong teng tong.

Dengan lincah jari-jari pucat Draco menari nari diatas tuts piano.

"Hey! Ini _Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites*_ versi piano? Bagaimana kau tahu Skrillex? K-kau tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang dunia muggle kan?" Alex meloncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Whoa santai bro, Lucas yang mengajariku."

"Kakakmu?"

"Sepupu, dia seumuranku. Dan dia suka sekali hal-hal muggle. Keluargaku sampai mengucilkannya."

"Oh keren! Bisakah aku bertemu dia? Ow, mengucilkan? Kalian itu darah murni ya, tidak menyukai muggle, 'Mione pernah cerita."

"Bisa jika kau ke alam baka sekarang," Alex menganga kaget. "Oh maaf—"

"Tidak apa. Apa tadi? Kakakmu pernah bercerita tentangku? Yaa tapi tenang saja sekarang status darah sudah dihapus."

"Ya hanya sekali sih. Dia bilang kau menyebalkan dan pencari masalah, tapi ceritanya tidak spesifik jadi aku tidak mengenalimu tadi. Oh ya kalau boleh tahu kapan Lucas pergi?" tanya Alex ingin tahu.

"Berlebihan. Bilang saja dia terpesona padaku. Oh itu 4 tahun yang lalu. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Kakakku menyukaimu, pikiranku berkata seperti itu. Lalu kulihat ada sinar biru saat kalian berbincang di ruang keluarga tadi. Oh 4 tahun yang lalu? Sama seperti... Harmony." Alex menggaruk dagunya.

Dahi Draco berkerut. "Apa artinya sinar biru? Hm. Harmony? Apa dia yang fotonya digunting di figura ke 13 it—" akhirnya Draco mengeluarkan pertanyaanya tentang itu.

"Itu berarti kalian mempunyai tali hubungan yang sangat kuat-" sela Alex. Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Dan mengenai dia, Harmony, ya dia adalah kembaran 'Mione dan keluarga kami tidak menganggap dia lagi. Aku rasa dia ada hubungannya dengan Lucas, dan misi kita. Are you ready?" ucap Alex penuh senyum seringai. Tangannya berputar diudara membentuk spiral —didepan Draco—. Kemudian sinar hijau berbentuk kotak terlihat dari balik baju Draco.

Draco mendengus kesal. Bocah ini benar-benar supranature kids yang tidak terduga. Draco mengeluarkan buku bersampul hijau catatan Helena Malfoy itu yang ia selipkan di perutnya dan memberikannya kepada Alex. Draco menceritakan semuanya dan Alex mengangguk-angguk seolah sudah mengerti itu sebelumnya dan menambahkan sedikit keterangan tentang Grammy Emma. Didalam buku hijau itu tidak dituliskan nama anggota keluarga yang dijadikan pinjaman nyawa. Alex terhenyak, kemudian mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Lucas Malfoy lah yang menjadi nyawa gelang milik Helena. Draco mengiyakan, menurutnya Lucas sangat dekat dengan neneknya, apalagi mengenai masalah tentang muggle. Dan untuk nyawa gelang Grammy Granger, tentu saja Mony.

"Gelang itu harus musnah." kata Draco tiba-tiba.

Alex meliriknya. "Tidak semudah itu. Mereka memasang mantra pertahanan yang tahan hingga bertahun-tahun dan tidak mempan terhadap air, udara, asap, maupun api. Kekuatanku pun tidak mampu menghancurkan benda laknat itu."

"—oh ya Dracko,"

"Without 'k', boy"

"Draco. Kalau aku dan 'Mione sering kemunculan bunga aneh itu berturut-turut dan kejadian-kejadian tolol karena ulah Mony, bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku Lucas..."

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak pernah. Semasa dia hidup hubungan kami biasa saja, tak ada masalah. Entahlah dia bukan orang yang pendendam. Kurasa Mony berbalik 180 derajat dengan Lucas, ya kan? Dan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Mengapa Mony mengganggu Her-maksudku Granger, kakakmu dengan merasuki tubuhnya. Dan aaaah aku masih mempunyai se-tronton tanda tanya." decak Draco.

Helai demi helai rambut Alex berdiri membuat Draco mengkerutkan dahi. Alex tertawa, "Ini selalu terjadi ketika aku sangat pusing."

"Tampaknya kita harus mulai dari akar." ucap Alex lagi, ia mengarahkan tangannya kedinding. Tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya warna-warni. Alex memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan pikirannya, tampaklah layar proyektor di dinding tadi.

"Perhatikan, Draco."

.

.

* * *

_**Draco POV**_

_13 Agustus 2007_

_Musim dingin berlangsung. Orang-orang berjaket tebal duduk rapi dalam barisan kursi masing-masing. Sepertinya ini acara pemakaman kakek Granger, terdapat foto pria beruban diatas peti berwarna putih dan bertulisan 'Rest In Peace: Jonnathan Ophe Granger'. Dibarisan paling depan ada seorang wanita tua yang kuasumsi itu adalah Emma Granger, serta disebelahnya 2 anak berwajah sama —eh yang mana Hermione Granger? kurasa yang kanan. Yang kiri pasti Harmony, wajahnya dingin dan tatapan matanya kaku. Berbeda dengan kembarannya yang imut. Ya kali ini aku mengakuinya, sepertinya otak kiriku kalah yeyeye(?)._

Scene di layar berganti.

_Berlatar ruang makan keluarga besar Granger. Suasananya tegang. Sekitar sebelas orang ada disitu. Masing-masing sibuk dengan makanannya sampai Jean Granger membuka suara._

_"Sudah kukatakan Mum, kami semua tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan Helena lagi. Tidakkah kau sadar dia tidak baik? Kami rasa kau dipengaruhi olehnya untuk memberi minuman hitam itu pada Dad agar penyakitnya sembuh tapi—"_

_Emma Granger menggebrak meja makan keras. Hermione kelabakan hampir tersedak, Harmony hanya diam disamping neneknya dengan tatapan sinis, Alex kesusahan menangkap telur nya yang lompat entah kemana -tapi berhasil ditangkap kembali dengan sinar hijau dari tangannya- dan dua saudara Hermione yang lain hanya menunduk._

_"Sudah kubilang jangan anggap Helena tidak baik! Lihat, aku juga menyesal John pergi! Ramuan itu merupakan kesalahan fatal yang kami buat! Kalau begitu aku akan datang minta maaf pada John mengenai hal ini sehingga kalian tidak perlu cerewet!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi._

_Ester Granger —begitu label nama diatas kepalanya—, adik_ _Jean Granger angkat bicara. "Mum! Cukup! Baiklah kami akan diam, tapi apa itu perihal datang untuk minta maaf? Kau tak boleh bunuh diri! Biarkan Dad hidup tenang disana..."_

_Harmony berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian tidak boleh menuduh Grammy dan Grammy Helena yang tidak-tidak! Dia baik, dan aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku yakin. Grammy tidak akan mencelakakan Grandpa secuilpun!"_

_Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Harmony dan Emma Granger. Apa?-Grammy-sudah-membawa-Mony-bertemu-dengan-Hele na-itu._

_Hermione mengangkat tangannya sopan, lalu ikut berdiri. "Mony! Kau tidak mengerti, ini permasalahan orang dewasa! Tidak seharusnya kau membentak orang-orang yang lebih tua darimu. Lebih baik kita ke kamar saja. Ayo Alex, Diana, Claire, kita keatas" ucap Hermione melambaikan tangan pada tiga saudaranya._

_Harmony memelototi Hermione, nafasnya memburu._

_"'Mione benar sayang, kendalikan dirimu. Sudah kalian semua segera keatas-" kata Jean Granger._

_"TIDAK! Aku membencimu Hermione, dan kalian semua. Aku muak dengan kalian yang selalu membandingkan aku dengan Mione, dia penyihir, aku bukan, dia benar aku salah dia benar aku salah, dalam hal apapun! Aku benci hidupku yang sekarang. Dan kalian juga selalu berpikiran negatif pada Grammy dan temannya. Dasar sok benar" ucap Harmony penuh kemarahan. Hermione benar-benar hampir menamparnya tepat saat dinding transparan ungu milik Alex membatasi Hermione dan Harmony._

_"Dengar semuanya! Jangan ribut!" Emma Granger kembali berbicara. "aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Dan aku tak akan mengganggu John disana. Aku hanya butuh safety communication. Tunggu saja," dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman penuh arti._

_"Ikut denganku Sweety Mony?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangan pada Harmony. "Ini bukan sekedar permasalahan orang dewasa." bisiknya pada Mony kemudian melirik Hermione aneh dengan ekor matanya._

_Yang lain memandang mereka berdua penuh kesal._

.

.

* * *

Scene berkabur dan layar proyektor itu hilang.

"Dua tahun kemudian Mony meninggal secara misterius. Grammy bilang sih tertabrak mobil saat perjalanan ke tempat dimana dia dan Helena melakukan eksperimen safety communication tadi. Tapi saat itu aku tahu dia berbohong." jelas Alex. "—kau pusing eh?"

"Lumayan,"

Tiba-tiba sinar biru keperakan berwujud burung merak melintasi kamar Alex. Sebelum Alex membuka mulut _apa-itu-Dracko_ sinar tersebut bersuara.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy dimanapun kau berada, Hogwarts bukan? Aku tidak yakin. Patronusku jadi berbuntut jelek di ekor. Okay tolong kirimkan cairan ekstrak lily di laci nomor dua kamar utama. Mum kumat, kali ini dia memanggil-manggil Lucas dengan suara Helena. Oh ya jangan memakai burung hantu, aku tak mau dia kerontokan bulu di perairan Inggris. Suruh peri rumah Rucky. Ehm cukup Draco er-terimakasih. Aku masih sekitar dua minggu lagi disini._

Plop. Wujud burung merak itu berangsur-angsur hilang menjadi asap.

"Tutup dulu mulutmu, nanti kujelaskan. Atau mungkin kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan kekuatanmu." kata Draco tiba-tiba. Alex memutar bola matanya dan kembali duduk.

"_Appareo!_"

.

.

Hermione mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah Halsey Junior High School tiga kali.

Tok.

Tok.

Blar.

"Ooh halo Miss Granger. Grafik kedatanganmu tidak naik tidak juga turun. Nah ya stabil. Ow silahkan duduk." suara berat Mr. Borden menggema sekeliling ruangan. Hermione menarik kursinya kemudian duduk berhadapan. Ia mengeluarkan bundelan surat dari dalam tas.

Mr. Borden mulai berpidato ria. Mulai dari data-data surat perjanjian kerusuhan Alex Robert Granger yang pertama, hingga yang ketigabelas.

_- Membakar seluruh area bermain di halaman depan sekolah._

_- Meledakkan toilet perempuan lantai 3._

_- Membuat rambut Professor Henry menjadi pink totol totol coklat (Henry Minaj!)_

_- Berduel dengan Anthony Thompson demi sebuah bakso. Anthony kehilangan hidungnya._

_- Menelanjangkan setengah warga sekolah dengan sinar warna pink-nya setelah cintanya ditolak oleh Putri Sekolah, Shappire Knot._

_- Membuat keran-keran diseluruh sudut sekolah terisi air got._

_- Melayangkan Vespa butut kesayangan Mr. Will diatas tiang bendera akibat ketidakpuasannya mendapat nilai F dalam Sejarah._

**AsdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmAsdfghjklqwertyuiop...**

Terakhir; _berteriak-teriak 'Jwem! Jweem!' ditengah lapangan saat upacara berlangsung membawa-bawa sebuket bunga lily. Satu sekolah menduga ia homo dengan Jeremy Jr, teman sekelasnya._

Mr. Borden membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Dan kurasa kalian bisa mendaftarkannya ke Sekolah Luar—"

"J-Jangan Mr. Borden! Eh- saya berjanji setelah liburan musim panas ini Alex akan kembali normal!" seru Hermione panik.

"Ha! Jadi selama ini dia tidak normal?" Mr. Borden menaikkan bibirnya.

"Tidak eh—maksudku bukan begitu. Ah ya saya akan membawanya ke terapi sebulan ini. Saya janji." mohon Hermione. "Um ini dari Mum." Hermione mengeluarkan amplop berwarna cokelat.

"Baik Miss Granger. Kurasa ini hanya untuk menjadi biaya renovasi ulah-ulah Alex. Kupegang janjimu, jangan sampai hari pertama setelah libur musim panas murid-murid sudah tidak mendapati sekolahnya lagi." ujarnya dingin.

"Saya janji. Terimakasih Mr. Borden!" balas Hermione nyengir kemudian bersalaman dan izin keluar ruangan.

Hash, bloody Lexy, umpat Hermione dibalik pintu. Ia berjalan keluar melalui lorong-lorong lantai 2. Hermione mendengar bisik-bisik saat dirinya lewat sepanjang lorong yang dipenuhi anak anak kelas 8 yang baru keluar bel pulang sekolah.

"Itukah kakak si Alex Gay Granger 'kan? Shit dia cantik, mate—" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan perban di hidungnya. Anthony(?)

Hermione menaikkan sedikit lengkung senyumnya, tapi Ia ingin sekali meng-_Imperius_ Anthony menambahkan kata '_Gay_' pada nama Alex. Dan _Cruciatus_ ketika Anthony mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"—atau mungkin apakah dia lesbian? Hahaha."

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya keras keras sebelum dia melancarkan kutukan kepada siapa saja sepanjang lorong ini. Akhirnya sampai juga perjalanannya sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Hermione masih kesal dan memikirkan hukuman apa yang setimpal untuk Alex hari ini sampai dia sadar sedang melewati zebra cross dengan lampu merah bagi pedestrians dan sebuah Nissan Skyline menyambarnya.

.

.

No, ini bukan sinetron. Almost.

.

.

"Hermione?!"

Samar-samar Hermione melihat pemuda berambut coklat menganga kaget melihat korbannya. Pemuda itu segera mengangkat tubuh Hermione menuju mobilnya. Pemudia itu mengambil iPhone dari saku celana jeans nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Clark, tolong jemput Jemmie di sekolahnya. Aku tidak jadi menjemputnya, ada urusan." cnut. Tutup pemuda itu.

Hermione mengenali suara itu. Suara masa lalu, tapi siapa? Hermione keburu pusing akibat benturan ringan dikepalanya dan —tentu saja pingsan.

.

.

"Aku kembali." seru Draco dari ruang tamu. Sinar warna warni menjalari langit-langit dapur, dengan segera Draco menuju dapur merasakan cacing diperutnya ber-breakdance ria. Dilihatnya Alex melayangkan seluruh perabotan memasaknya.

Ikam herring asap, pancake dengan ice cream diatasnya, pai daging, sebejana susu segar dan sekeranjang apel hijau tertata di meja makan. Draco menatap apel hijau itu lagi. Alex menoleh,"Oh 'Mione bilang kau suka apel hijau jadi tadi aku beli."

Draco salah tingkah. "Ah— oh ya bagus." Dalam hatinya ia senang.

"Baik baik nanti saja kujelaskan bersama kakakmu." kata Draco membaca pikiran Alex dan mengunci pikirannya lagi, usil.

"Makanlah. Sambil bermain," ajak Alex sambil melayangkan dua potongan ikan herring asapnya, pancake dan susu serta apelnya ke ruang keluarga.

Draco mengikutinya. "Main apa?"

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian mereka sudah larut dalam game Star Wars di Xbox Alex. Terdengar sungutan Alex mengajari Draco yang lambat menguasai sticknya.

**Broooom.**

Alex dan Draco berpandangan. Keduanya berloncatan dari sofa menuju pintu. Draco menyibak tirai putih jendela utama. Nissan Skyline biru laut terparkir didepan rumah dan keluar seorang pemuda rambut coklat berjalan berniat membuka pintu penumpang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Draco dari balik jendela. Alex menghembuskan nafas lebar, "Jeremy Hutch." Draco melihat mata Alex yang menampilkan beberapa scenes tentang Jeremy dan Hermione beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia mencelos.

Mata keduanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang digendong oleh Jeremy. Alex membuka pintu keras keras melompati tangga teras.

"Jeremy! Apa dia kesurupan atau ah sejenisnya?!" cerocos Alex panik.

"Hosh ghost stop! Aku sedang kesusahan mengangkat Tuan Putri dan ia tidak kesurupan atau apapun, hanya tertabrak sedikit, olehku ah aku minta maaf, dia sedang unmood ditengah jalanan dan kau tau dia kan-" Jeremy mulai menaiki tangga teras.

_Dia menabrak Granger?! Cih, Tuan Putri katanya?_ ejek Draco masih di balik tirai.

"—dan bisakah kau bantu meringankan bebanku dengan keanehanmu Alexy?" keluh Jeremy sampai depan pintu. Alex mencelos.

"Jangan panggil aku Alexy, itu seperti waria. Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau kau benar-benar lelaki sejati." balas Alex menyilangkan tangannya didada.

Jeremy mendengus dan terus melangkah sampai mendapati sesuatu di balik tirai putih utama.

"MALFOY?!"

Draco Malfoy menatap Jeremy Hutch kaget (apasih istilah bakunya cengo). Draco mengkerutkan dahinya. "Darimana kau tahu aku Malfoy? Kita belum—"

"Simply, ha—"

"Taruh dulu kakakku dengan baik! Reuni nanti saja." desis Alex memberi seberkas sinar biru pada Jeremy yang membuat ia berjalan ke lantai atas seperti robot.

.

.

"Oooh begitu." ucap Alex mendengar penjelasan Jeremy dan kembali melihat Hermione terbaring ditempat tidurnya. "Kurasa aku akan beri perlindungan sementara pada 'Mione. Antisipasi pingsan dapat memberi celah Mony untuk masuk. Tapi ini hanya berlangsung 2 jam saja, semoga dia cepat sadar" kali ini sinar kuning melapisi tubuh Hermione.

Draco dan Jeremy berpandangan sinis. Tatapan-tatapan konyol.

Draco: _untuk-apa-kau-kesini-dasar-sok-kenal._

Jeremy: _kau-juga-pirang-ada-urusan-apa-kerumah-tuan-putrik u._

Alex kembali mendengus dan memutar bola matanya melihat mereka berdua. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eh hehe mungkin belum kerasa sama sekali romance atau permasalahannya. Tapi emang karena baru awalan jadi gak ngasih terlalu banyak maksud ceritanya.**

***untuk yang dilayar proyeksi buatan Alex tadi pas adegan di ruang makan keluarga Granger memang ada label-label nama agar Draco lebih mudah mengenali siapa siapa saja disitu.**

***Jeremy Jr itu adiknya Jeremy Hutch, mereka kakak-adik namanya memang sama.**

***Jeremy bukan sekedar tokoh selingan, dia ada sangkut-pautnya sama masalah ini.**

***mobil Jeremy Hutch itu memang mobil untuk drifting, karena dia memang seorang drifters. **

**Can I get some review?:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Misi Awal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

.

**Timeline :** Liburan musim panas tahun ke-7 Hogwarts.

* * *

**13 ****© larastin**

**Chapter 4: Misi Awal**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, pemegang saham impor sapu terbang Quidditch tertinggi di Britania Raya. Dan kau putra tunggalnya, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Benar-benar cetakan Lucius Malfoy. Kurasa ayahku juga sedang disana bersama ayahmu dalam rapat itu. Dua minggu lagi Dad kembali kesini. Hei kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Jeremy heran. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari dvd games di kotak biru milik Alex. "Alex apakah kau punya dvd Battle Realms edisi terbaru?"

"Ah memangnya sudah keluar ya?!" seru Alex yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar tv, kaget dan hampir tersedak jus mangga kotaknya.

"Sudah seminggu yang lalu, Alexy." kata Jeremy dengan penekanan pada kata 'Alexy'. Alex hanya menatapnya sinis. "Bagaimana Draco? Ingat sesuatu tentangku?"

Draco menatap setiap lekuk wajah Jeremy tajam.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri berpikir bahwa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Atau mungkin aku memang begitu populer jadi; kau mengenaliku dan aku tidak mengenalimu. Itu bisa saja terjadi dan sangat wajar." ujar Draco mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya berpura-pura tertarik.

Jeremy memonyongkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar pelupa. Orang-orang akan mengira kau adalah seorang kakek tua yang terkena demensia, kontras dengan rambut putihmu itu. Dalam memoriku satu satunya ingatan tentang Draco Malfoy adalah..." Jeremy mulai berdiri dan mengibaskan celananya yang penuh serpihan keripik kentang.

"'Tara!" Jeremy menurunkan sedikit karet celananya bagian pantat atas dan Draco melihat sesuatu disitu. Bekas luka berbentuk bulatan berwarna pink. Mirip seperti salah satu spesies monyet di Asia. "─kau yang kekanakan karena kalah dariku dalam uji coba Quidditch U-13 antar Inggris dan Bulgaria tahun 2009; dengan meluncurkan mantra penghangus pada pantatku. Masih lupa?"

Bibir tipis Draco yang tadinya datar menjadi sedikit melengkung. Sedikit lagi melengkung maka miriplah ia dengan _Guy Fawkes_. "Ooh kau rupanya. Jem kecil menyedihkan ya. Hei! Kau juga membalasku saat itu. Dasar kekanakan. Kau membuat rambut pirang kerenku pitak di ubun-ubun!" kata Draco tak kalah sebal.

"Aku tidak menyedihkan, pucat! Kau yang kekanakan, sombong dan menyebalkan. Hahaha itu kau tahu." ucap Jeremy sambil cekikikan.

"Diam bokong pink."

"Four-P. Pucat Pitak Pirang Payah."

"Childish."

"U, too."

"Pria bertato pink layaknya spesies monyet di Asia dan para gadis di pub mengincar bokong pink-seksinya yang kenyal itu,"

"Pria berjidat lebar seperti baby di Looney Toons yang sebenarnya adalah drakula menakutkan pemakan tinja manusia,"

"Pelaku kriminal; menabrak gadis tanpa dosa yang sedang menyeberang—"

"Hoi aku tidak menabraknya! Dia sendiri yang terlihat uring-uringan dan—"

HOMPFT.

Keduanya diam setelah Alex melayangkan dua buah apel hijau ke mulut Draco dan Jeremy.

"Hmmphftt, Oloxee kombolekon opol ene!" bentak Jeremy susah payah menarik apel itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengerahkan semua kekuatannya tapi tetap saja apel ajaib itu tidak bergeming. Sementara itu Draco sudah bebas daritadi dengan tongkat sihirnya dan menatap bosan wajah idiot Jeremy.

Alex berkacak pinggang. "Tunggu sampai 'Mione bangun dan melihat kalian yang seperti ini, kurasa dia akan langsung melayangkan mantra burung nya itu dan habislah kalian."

"Aku tidak habis. Lihat aku punya tongkat," cetus Draco sambil melayang-layangkan Hawthorn nya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Jeremy yang masih kesusahan dengan apel hijau dimulutnya. "Jangan dipaksakan, Jem. Kau tidak mau kan gigimu ikut tercabut keluar seperti gigi palsu nenek-nenek... Hii. Tapi itu bisa menjadi pertunjukan sulap yang fenomenal sih," lanjut Draco menyeringai tajam.

Jeremy melenguh panjang dan melotot pada Draco dan Alex. Wajahnya yang seperti itu malah semakin membuatnya seperti seekor kalkun panggang. Dan juga berbokong pink. Kali ini Draco sudah menjadi Guy Fawkes. Alex tampak menikmati ocehan konyol Jeremy. Akhirnya Alex melepaskan apel itu dari mulut Jeremy. Okay, sudah terlepas.

"Aah! Lahangke! Lahangke tedak hisa kembale!" teriak Jeremy lagi dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Uaah nafasmu bau, Jem," ujar Draco sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan hidung.

Alex cengar-cengir sementara Jeremy berpura-pura siap mengepalkan tinjunya pada Alex dan Draco didepannya. "Baik.. Baik." kata Alex seraya menyebarkan sinar perak disekitar rahang Jeremy.

"Kalian begitu menyebalkan," seru Jeremy dongkol sambil mengelus-elus rahangnya.

Dua manusia didepannya hanya saling mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menatap layar televisi.

.

.

Ctak.

Ctuk.

Ctak ctuk ctak ctuk.

Ctok.

"I'M WIIIINNN." teriak Jeremy bahagia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk sementara sang lawan menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan hanya memaju-mundurkan charactermu, Dracko. Kau bisa menyerang Jem." ucap Alex pasrah sambil memakan sisa pancake ice cream-nya. Draco hanya menguap bosan sambil merebahkan diri pada karpet.

Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri tegak, "Alex, sepertinya kita melupakan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Aku lupa mengenai hal itu sejak dia datang." ucapnya melirik Jeremy sinis di sudut sofa. Yang dilirik kembali melirik dengan tatapan 'Apa?'.

"Ah ya buku itu. Kemarikan, Dracko."

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Apakah dia tahu tentang masalah ini?"

Alex melirik Jeremy. "Sepertinya aku pernah menceritakan tentang permasalahan 'Mione dan Mony padamu dua tahun yang lalu─"

"Saat pingsannya Hermione di Pesta Karnaval Perayaan Emas Ratu Victoria, bukan? Aku ingat, aku ingat, lalu saat itu kau berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi tidak jadi berhubung Hermione sibuk dengan Perang Besar Hogwarts. Itu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Hermione sampai hari ini takdir mempertemukan kita kembali~"

Kalimat terakhir Jeremy membuat Draco mendengus kesal. Jeremy orang yang over-nya lebih parah daripada Draco. Draco berpikir bahwa Jeremy adalah sampah Dumstrang, mana ada siswa Dumstrang sok tebar pesona dan lembek-lembek seperti dia. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak dingin dan berwibawa seperti Viktor Krum, tapi malah mirip wajah joker ditambah senyuman sok maskulinnya itu. Dulu Draco hampir saja dimasukkan Lucius ke Dumstrang dengan alasan Dumstrang adalah sekolah anti muggle dan didikannya lebih menjurus ke pelajaran Ilmu Hitam, namun Narcissa menolak hal tersebut karena menurutnya Dumstrang terlalu jauh baginya. Dia tidak mau terpisah jauh dari Draco.

Lihat kan, Jeremy Hutch sekarang malah berteman dengan banyak muggle. Draco merasa sedikit lagi dia akan mendengar berita kejatuhan Dumstrang yang dipermalukan oleh salah satu muridnya yang berbokong pink.

"Oh ya Draco, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Jeremy.

"Tugas menemani Ketua Murid. Kau? Tugas menabrak Ketua Murid Perempuan-"

"Ooh kalian sepasang ketua murid rupanya-" decak Jeremy. "─shit sudah kubilang aku tidak menabraknya, pirang!"

"Tentu dan kami sangatlah dekat." kata Draco penuh senyuman manis. Tak menyadari bahwa Alex dibelakangnya sedang kesusahan menahan tawa. Alex ketakutan bagaimana jika misi ini mendadak jadi berjudul '_This Means Wars_'?

"Oh sepertinya aku yang lebih dulu dan lebih lama mengenalnya, sejak kecil. Jadi kami lebih dari dekat." balas Jeremy tak mau kalah. Alex memutar bola matanya dan siap melayangkan dua apel hijau lagi. Seketika mereka berdua diam.

Alex bergeser sedikit ke arah karpet. "Nah, Draco memiliki buku ini. Tentang catatan Helena Malfoy dan Grammy Emma-ku dalam pembuatan gelang komunikasi itu. Tapi tidak ada bab tentang cara penangkalan atau pemusnahannya." kata Alex menyodorkan buku itu pada Jeremy.

"Wah? Jadi nenekmu turut andil dalam masalah ini ya, Draco," kata Jeremy menaikkan alis matanya. Jeremy membuka-buka lembaran demi lembaran sambil membaca sekilas sampai halaman terakhir. Setelah itu dahinya berkerut memperhatikan sampul belakang buku hijau itu. Jeremy mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan sebuah nama di ujung bawah sampul belakang buku.

"Wah? Jadi kakekmu turut andil dalam masalah ini ya, Jeremy," desis Draco penuh kemenangan. Jeremy terlihat cemberut dan kesal. Sebuah nama: Joshua Dustin Hutch, penulis buku catatan hijau ini. Alex manggut-manggut mengerti. Bulu-bulu alis matanya berdiri semua. Ia mulai menghubungkan segala peristiwa yang bersangkutan dengan gelang itu. Baru saja Alex akan mengatakan sesuatu namun sebuah suara mengubah segalanya.

.

Cklek.

.

Ketiganya saling menatap horror ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari lantai atas. Saking asyiknya berbincang dan berdebat di ruang keluarga, mereka melupakan seseorang yang baru saja pingsan dua jam yang lalu. Hermione.

Jam dinding cokelat tua di ujung ruangan menunjuk pukul tiga lewat limabelas. Draco bergidik ketika melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di pojok lemari penyimpanan barang antik tepat disebelah kiri ia berdiri. Gelang perak-hijau itu kembali memancarkan sinarnya. Draco menendang pantat Alex pelan dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lemari antik, yang membuat kedua bahu Alex yang tadinya tegap bersiaga menjadi melemas turun. Jeremy yang sejak tadi berjongkok di karpet langsung bersiaga dan memicingkan matanya kearah tangga sementara Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya lurus.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Enam buah bola mata membulat sempurna melihat Hermione berada pada undakan tangga terakhir. Ia mengenakan lingerie hitam diatas lutut dan rambut yang diikat kebelakang menyisakan anak rambut disekitar telinga dan keningnya. Hermione menatap mereka dengan aneh: dahi berkerut, tatapan tajam, alis naik satu dan bibir yang mengerucut. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan Hermione. Draco yang masih mengacungkan tongkatnya siaga berusaha menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menganga lebar, ia memperhatikan Hermione dari atas sampai bawah.

Hermione makin mirip Bellatrix Lestrange dengan lipstik merah, ekpresi wajah dan— gaya jalan sensual seperti. Itu.

"Keluar dari situ, Harmony William Granger," desis Alex tajam seraya melangkah perlahan menuju 'Hermione'. "-tiga lawan satu, yang masing-masing mempunyai kekuatan, kau tidak punya 'Mony. Kau memang rendah, penuh dengki dan menyedihkan. Tinggalkan 'Mione!" bentak Alex yang sudah berada didepan wajah 'Hermione'*

**_(*Diganti menjadi 'Mony dalam scene ini.)_**

Mony hanya tersenyum mengejek dan menatap balik Alex sinis. "Kekuatanku hanyalah membuat 'Mione mati, Alexee sayang─"

"Avada Ke-" teriak Draco marah mendengar perkataan Mony namun segera tongkatnya ditepis oleh Jeremy yang melototinya dengan pandangan jangan-bunuh-dia-dulu-atau-Hermione-juga-ikut-terb unuh.

"-dia tersingkirkan dan aku dapat hidup ditubuh ini dengan tenang tanpa gangguan masalah perbandingan orang kembar menyedihkan." lanjut Mony pelan tapi menusuk. Kemudian dia menatap Draco sambil terkekeh, "kau belahan jiwa 'Mione ya? Lucu sekali. Ucapkan selamat tinggal segera,"

Draco hampir saja tidak terkendali tanpa ikatan sinar merah ─yang menahan tubuhnya─ milik Alex. Jeremy menatap Draco cemburu.

"Ah, Jem-ku. Kau ingat saat saat bersama kita di kelas tiga? Aku merindukan itu," kata Mony dengan suara sedih berlebihan mendekati Jeremy dan ikut berjongkok di hadapannya. Jeremy tersentak mundur berusaha menjauhi Mony, yang membuat Mony mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi dia tetap merangkak mendekati Jeremy hingga Jeremy tersudut di dinding.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Alex." bisik Draco pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa, biasanya 'Mione asli didalam tubuhnya memberontak hingga 'Mony keluar, tapi mengingat 'Mione baru saja tertabrak mungkin dirinya sedang lemah di dalam sana." bisik Alex tak kalah pelan, menatap ngeri Jeremy di sudut ruangan.

Draco mulai hampir merasa mengerti dengan permasalahan ini, ia berkesimpulan bahwa kembar Granger ini terlibat cinta monyet segitiga dengan Jeremy dulu. Mony menyukai Jeremy, Jeremy menyukai Hermione, dan Hermione sebaliknya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Hermione sudah tidak terlalu menyukai Jem, mengingat dia baru saja putus dengan Ron awal tahun ini. Dan tentunya Draco tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Sesuatu yang telah ia pendam sejak enam tahun lalu.

"Mengapa? Katakan sesuatu Jemmy Sweety," cicit Mony lesu. Kemudian dia berlutut, membusungkan dadanya yang terekspos dari balik lingerie hitam semi trasnparan didepan wajah Jeremy dan berusaha duduk dipangkuannya. Hal itu membuat Alex dan Draco mendengus jijik sekaligus kesal. Rasanya Draco ingin mencekik 'Mony asli yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Hermione Granger yang santun, beretika dan manis.

Jeremy terlihat menahan nafas akibat gerakan 'Mony yang semakin menghimpitnya. "Menjauh dariku, Harmony. Sekarang." ucap Jeremy dingin membuat Mony terbelalak sukses.

Tiba-tiba Draco teringat sesuatu. Ia meraba kantong jas nya dan mengambil sebotol kecil ramuan berwana putih. Kemudian mencampurkannya dengan segelas air putih dari meja disampingnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh minum, Harmony?" ujar Draco menyodorkan gelas tadi. Jeremy dan Alex mengernyit. Mony mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gelas itu curiga. Draco meyakinkannya itu hanya air putih biasa dan Mony meminumnya.

.

.

Hermione membuka matanya dan kembali mendapati tiga wajah cemas mengelilinginya. Jeremy? Ah ya Hermione baru ingat sekarang. Yang menabraknya tadi adalah Jeremy. Hermione merasa kedinginan dan melihat kebawah badannya. Memakai lingerie dihadapan Draco dan Jeremy?! Hermione bisa pingsan sekali lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi leher.

"Hermione!" seru dua suara bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya bertatapan sinis. Hermione menganga lebar, Draco Malfoy memanggil nama depannya? Apa yang terjadi sejak tadi, eh? Draco dan Jeremy saling kenal? Hermione menduga banyak hal penting yang ia lewatkan selama pingsan. Hermione merasa lemah berhadapan dengan 'Mony barusan, didalam dirinya sendiri.

"Ah─ Hai semua." ucap Hermione linglung.

Draco menyentuh dahi Hermione pelan. "Kau tidak pusing kan, Hermione?"

Jeremy ikut mendaratkan tangannya dileher Hermione. Memastikan dia tidak demam. Hermione merasa bodoh dan kebingungan sementara Alex hanya senyam-senyum melihat tingkah Draco dan Jeremy.

"A-Aku tidak apa M-Draco, Jem. Bisa tampilkan sesuatu, Lexy sayang?" ucap Hermione dari nada pelan dan berubah menjadi nada tajam. Alex nyengir dan membentuk dua jarinya di udara dengan maksud 'Peace!'.

Alex menyejajarkan kedua tangannya kearah dinding kamar Hermione. Layar proyeksi itu mulai terputar menampilkan hal-hal yang terjadi sejak Hermione pergi ke sekolah Alex dan sampai ia pingsan.

.

.

Hermione terkikik pelan setelah melihat semuanya. Kadang memerah saat mengingat scene Draco dan Jeremy mengoceh dan melakukan debat tentang dirinya. Yang satu pujaan hati masa kecil, yang satu... em pujaan hati masa kini? Haha, Hermione tertawa dalam hati.

Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu, ke dalam misi pentingnya. Ia bingung mengapa Helena Malfoy dalam scene tadi merasuki tubuh Narcissa? Dan esktrak lily sebagai penangkal arwah jahat? Gelang milik Helena Malfoy yang berisi nyawa Lucas, sepupu Draco? Kakek Jem yang ternyata adalah penulis buku tentang gelang perak-hijau sialan itu? Kali ini Hermione harus bertindak cepat dan cermat. Menatap tiga orang didepannya yang menanti dirinya berbicara, layaknya anak buah yang menunggu komando kapten dalam misi ini.

"Begini, apa dirumahmu ada arsip-arsip penting milik kakekmu mengenai hal ini, Jem?"

Jeremy menggeleng. "Kakek membakar semuanya saat kami pindah rumah. Dia bertekad untuk hidup tenang tanpa tulis menulis lagi,"

Hermione menarik nafas panjang. "Dan em─ Draco," panggil Hermione canggung, pipinya memerah dan mata cokelat hazel nya menatap ke arah langit-langit salah tingkah. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih yakin memanggil nama depan Draco setelah semua scene tadi.

"Ya, Hermione?" jawab Draco, menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal. Jeremy melirik mereka tajam.

"Oh─ itu. Kau bilang gelang Helena ada di petinya? Em bolehkah diambil? Bagaimana jika kedua gelang itu disatukan dan mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi,"

Alex yang tadinya bengong, kedua matanya jadi berbinar-binar terang. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki seorang kakak yang pintar dan jenius ini. Draco mengangguk dan dia bilang saat ini juga mereka bisa pergi mengambil pasangan gelang perak-hijau itu di perkuburan Haussnerd.

.

.

"Bisakah kau lebih jantan sedikit, Alex? Jalanlah lebih cepat atau kita akan habis oleh daun-daun jelatang ini!" seru Jeremy kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kakinya yang gatal disana sini.

Alex mendengus tak kalah sebal dan berusaha mempercepat jalannya di kuburan mencekam ini. Masih jam lima sore, tapi suasana di sini begitu dingin dan sepi. Tidak ada angin, seolah-olah angin pun tidak menemukan jalan masuk ke tempat sepi ini. Jarak dari pintu gerbang utama perkuburan Haussnerd sampai di kuburan Helena Malfoy lumayan jauh, apalagi di halangi oleh berbagai macam rumput liar tinggi dan daun-daun yang bikin gatal. Mantra apparate tidak diperbolehkan di area perkuburan ini. Membuat keempat orang ini harus mengangkat pantat dan kaki tinggi-tinggi tiap langkahnya. Mereka berjalan berurutan mulai dari Draco, Hermione, Alex dan terakhir Jeremy. Draco dan Hermione berjalan dengan serius diiringi celotehan konyol Alex dan Jeremy.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di suatu kuburan berbentuk persegi panjang yang disekelilingnya terdapat pagar warna hijau dengan pintu pagar berlogo huruf M. Diatas kuburan keluarga Malfoy tersebut terdapat pohon beringin raksasa yang menambah nilai plus dalam suasana menyeramkan ini. Draco menggoreskan pisau kecil yang ada di pintu pagar ke tangannya sehingga darahnya menetes ke lubang gembok dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ayo, Hermione." ucap Draco melangkah masuk seraya memegang tangan Hermione yang dingin.

"Ah, hati-hati 'Mione. Kau bisa tersandung akar pohon jelek ini," kata Jeremy memegangi pinggang Hermione dengan lembut. Draco melihatnya sebal dan menarik Hermione tiba-tiba sehingga Jeremy kehilangan pegangan dan terjerembab tepat di rumput yang basah dan berair.

"Ah, hati-hati Jemmy. Kau bisa tersandung akar pohon beringin leluhurku ini," ucap Draco santai sementara Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan membantu Jeremy berdiri. Mereka baru saja akan memulai perdebatan namun terhambat oleh sebuah suara dari pintu pagar yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Ayo, Shappire."

"Ah, hati-hati 'Appy. Kau bisa tersandung kotoran burung itu,"

Satu lagi.

"Tapi wajah sombong dan gengsimu itu kontras dengan leluhur kotoran burung. Bye,"

Alex baru mulai berjalan satu langkah, mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati tiga pandangan mengerikan. Jangan-gila-di-waktu-yang-salah. Alex membuat wajah pura-pura lesu dan terpukul berlebihan. Hermione tidak habis pikir penolakan Shappire pada Alex membuat Alex kadang bertingkah bodoh.

"Yang ini." kata Draco menunjuk yang paling ujung.

"Kau mau menggalinya, Dracko?" tanya Alex polos. Menggesekan tangannya di batu nisan yang berdebu.

Hermione berkacak pinggang mendengar pertanyaan tolol Alex. "Dan kau relawan penggalinya, Alex. Silahkan," senyum Hermione usil. Alex mengerucutkan bibirnya. "─tentu saja dengan sihir, Lexy." lanjut Hermione santai.

"Oh. Hei tunggu," Alex mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sepotong kayu tua yang disandarkan di pohon beringin. "pernahkah kalian berpikir kuburan ini pernah digali dalam waktu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Alex mengayunkan tangannya di udara dan kayu itu membentuk sinar hijau tegak lurus ke arah batu nisan paling ujung. Sementara itu Jeremy sibuk menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang menghalangi jalan dengan kekuatan hitam miliknya.

Draco mengernyit bingung. "Setahuku tidak ada. Hanya keluarga Malfoy yang dapat masuk kesini,"

"Nisannya retak sedikit, Draco." ujar Hermione memperhatikan kepala nisan di depannya. "Baik kucoba, _Accio_ Gelang Perak-Hijau!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kali ini Draco mencobanya.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Giliran Alex mengeluarkan sinar-sinarnya.

Hening.

Ketiganya serentak berbalik ke belakang dan memandang seseorang yang daritadi menciptakan bunyi 'srak sruk'. Jeremy menatap balik mereka dengan mata _Garfield_ dan segera menuju ke nisan Helena.

"Oke oke." Jeremy mengetuk nisannya sekali dan keluar asap hitam dari dalam membentuk jalur zigzag di udara. Lama-lama asap hitam itu menebal dan mengeras. Sesuatu muncul dari situ.

Hap. Alex menangkap benda itu. Sebundel kertas cokelat muda beraroma lily menusuk hidungnya. Alex membuka ikatan pita merah yang meliliti bundelan itu dan menghitung jumlah kertasnya. Ada 13 kertas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Alex bingung membolak-balik kertas kosong itu, mencoba menerawang isinya. Tapi nihil, kertas itu tidak menampilkan sesuatu. Hermione memandang Draco yang dibalas Draco dengan mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"E─ Jem apa ada lagi barang dibawah sini?' tanya Hermione memandang Jeremy yang masih berjongkok mengetuk-ngetuk kepala nisan. Jeremy menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah aku simpulkan," ujar Draco terlihat berpikir keras. "─gelang Helena hilang."

Alex, Jeremy dan Hermione berpandangan lemas.

.

.

Setelah pencarian gelang sialan yang ternyata hilang itu di perkuburan Haussnerd, Draco mengusulkan mereka untuk beristirahat di manornya. Alex mengangguk setuju sementara Jeremy tampak ogah-ogahan. Draco berkata dengan santai pada Jeremy, ia boleh saja pulang kerumahnya karena dia sudah tidak ada masalah lagi dengan misi ini. Namun Jeremy bersikeras menolaknya dengan alasan ingin melindungi Hermione dan bersedia menjadi relawan dalam misi tersebut. Alex juga sependapat karena dia pikir Jeremy masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mony, mungkin bisa membantu memberi informasi penting mengenai Mony mengingat mereka pernah dekat saat kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar muggle. Draco mencibir kesal saat masuk ke dalam Nissan Skyline milik Jeremy dan duduk di bangku belakang bersama Alex sementara Jeremy di bangku depan bersama Hermione, menuju Malfoy Manor.

.

.

Hermione memandangi air mancur putih yang menjulang tinggi dengan merak-merak albino di sekitarnya dari balik jendela kamar tamu di lantai dua. Draco menyulap kamar tamu ini menjadi sangat indah untuk Hermione. Seluruh perabot berwarna merah maroon: warna favorit Hermione. Kamarnya beraroma lavender, bunga kesukaan Hermione. Tapi itu dulu, Hermione merubah bunga favoritnya sejak Lavender berpacaran dengan Ron. Yah memang sih, Hermione menyadari ia tidak terlalu sayang pada Ron sebagai kekasih, tapi entah kenapa ia membenci Lavender. Hermione kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. Lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis ternama terpajang dari sudut pintu ke ujung jendela. Disebelah sofa ada satu rak tinggi penuh buku-buku tebal yang menggoda Hermione.

Dan apa itu? Hermione menuju tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna tomat dan mendapati sehelai gaun tidur satin berwarna... Hijau? Hermione tersenyum kecil memandang gaun itu sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk, erm─Hermione?" tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini Hermione adalah Draco.

Hermione menaruh gaun satin hijau itu kembali dan segera membuka pintu kamar. "Ah- silahkan, Draco."

Draco tersenyum jenaka. "Mulai memanggilku Draco-eh? Manis sekali," goda Draco seraya menjatuhkan badannya di sofa dan "Aw," sedetik kemudian bantal merah berbentuk hati melayang ke arahnya. Hermione menyilangkan tangan didadanya dan berpura-pura mengerucut sebal.

"Bahkan kau melempariku sebuah cinta, love." lanjut Draco lagi cekikikan. Hermione memerah mendengar kata 'love' dari bibir tipis Draco.

"Hei hanya itu bantal yang ada disini! Lagipula semuanya bentuknya sama dan berwarna merah." Hermione mengelak. "Kau sengaja ya memberiku bantal-bantal seperti ini?" tanya Hermione melirik Draco sinis.

"Hmm jika ditanya seperti itu sih, aku pasti menjawab 'Iya'. Karena aku ingin memberimu banyak cinta,"

Hermione merasa jantungnya bisa turun ke perut sekarang. "Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Ya, Hermione Jean Granger?" jawab Draco tanpa rasa bersalah, memain-mainkan bantal hati dan membuatnya melayang-layang di udara.

"Hm,"

"Hm?"

"Kau Hermiome asli, kan?"

"Tentu saja." seru Hermione kesal mengingat sikap Mony yang menjijikkan dalam scene proyektor Alex tadi sore. Sekarang gelang perak-hijau itu sudah Hermione sihir dengan mantra pengikat didalam tas ranselnya.

"Bagus."

"Yaa. Oh ya bagaimana dengan gelang Helena?"

"Yah begitu. Dugaan pertamaku adalah Mum, yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gelang itu dan dia sangat gila perhiasan untuk tokonya,"

"Paris? Kau gila."

"Mungkin, Hermione."

"Aneh─"

"Aneh kenapa, Hermione?"

"Lihat! Kau kena amortentia ya?! Sejak err- tadi siang kau memanggil nama depanku tanpa sebab." Hermione menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Draco yang mendongak keatas sehingga nafas mereka saling dorong mendorong melalui lubang hidung. Draco menundukkan sedikit kepalanya saat ia merasa ingin bersin. Tidak jadi, kok.

"Tidak kena apapun. Ow tentu saja ada sebabnya," kata Draco serius, menarik Hermione ke pangkuannya. "hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang berharga setelah sikap dan perlakuan burukku selama ini jadi aku minta ma-"

Brak.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oke segini dulu ehehe. Gimanaa?:)**

**Reply**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood**: hehe maaf ka kalo masih bingung dikit, semoga chapter ini bisa lebih jelas:))

**pidaucy**: Hai! Waah aku juga tegang nih bikin endingnya:D. Okaay

**BieLuu**: hehehe:p udaah

**PL Therito**: Hai salam kenal juga! :) hehehe, wah samadoong 13 juga my favorite number:D

**blizzard19**: Hmm kayaknya suka beneran apa ngga ya?:D tunggu ajaa. Okayy tentang Lucas ada di chapter 5:)

**nabilav tachan**: Hai juga! Wah terimakasih ya:). Iyatuh hahaha-_-. Yap kamu benar Jeremy itu Lucas Till! Baru mulai misi awal;)

**dramionee**: Hmm kapan ya? Hehehe secepatnya ajadeh:) sudah

**name**: Sudaah

**hikari rhechen**: Okokk udah lanjut ka:)

**Ladyusa**: Hmm kayaknya iyaatuh!:D Okay ka;)

* * *

.

**Chapter 5**:_ "Kalau begitu masa depanku adalah bersamamu 'Mione! Tadi aku melihatmu dengan jelas di cermin itu," seru Jeremy girang, membuat seseorang di ruang makan tersedak makanannya, Draco. Alex yang dapat melihat tembus dinding sebelah ruangan itu tahu siapa yang dilihat Jeremy sebenarnya._

.

* * *

**At leastttt, revieeew pleaseee biar semangat update next chapter!:D**

**Oh iya, yang A Snake With Gray Eyes mau dibuat squel? Kalo banyak yang iya akan dibuat:))**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5: Keluarga Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

.

**Timeline :** Liburan musim panas tahun ke-7 Hogwarts.

* * *

**13 ****© larastin**

**Chapter 5: Keluarga Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kurasa sudah waktunya makan malam dan empunya rumah sibuk bermesraan ria dengan kakak tercintaku," ujar Alex santai menggiring Draco yang menampilkan wajah datar dan Hermione yang memerah gelisah menuju ruang makan.

"Dimana Jem?" tanya Hermione memecah keheningan, melongokkan kepalanya ke lantai bawah mencari seseorang berambut cokelat muda.

"Observasi ruangan," jawab Alex bosan.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu etika menjadi tamu." cetus Draco dingin yang mendapat pelototan dari Hermione.

Ruang makan yang sangat besar dengan perapian di bagian tengahnya serta satu meja hitam panjang dan belasan kursi di sampingnya. Bekas tempat berkumpulnya para Pelahap Maut dan tentunya Voldemort. Ornamen berbentuk kepala ular terpampang di setiap sudut. Lukisan leluhur-leluhur Malfoy berjejer dari ujung ke ujung yang sudah Draco _silencio_ mengingat mereka pasti akan bercicit ria melihat Hermione dan Alex yang seorang Darah Lumpur. Dan tentunya sekarang ia tidak mau lagi menyakiti hati Hermione.

Hermione meminta izin pada Draco untuk mengubah suasana langit-langit meja makan yang terlalu suram bagi Hermione. Draco mengangguk dan Hermione segera mengayunkan tongkatnya, sedetik kemudian ruangan menjadi terang benderang dengan sedikit pelangi diatasnya. Hermione mengoceh tentang perubahan atmosfirnya dan mengatakan suasana seperti ini dapat menambah nafsu makan, tak lupa bertanya pada Draco (atau juga menyindir) bagaimana bisa ia selama ini makan dengan suasana kuburan yang mencekam. Alex cuma cekikikan mendengarnya dan sibuk menahan air liurnya menatap satu persatu makanan yang diantar oleh Rucky si peri rumah.

"Ooi, Draco. Cermin bulat aneh ini cermin apa?" seru sebuah suara dari ruang sebelah. Alex memandang Draco _betul-kan-kataku_.

"Rucky tolong bantu anak dusun yang tersesat itu," kata Draco melambaikan tangannya pada Rucky.

"Hooi aku mendengarnya, man." sahut suara itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hermione memutar bola matanya sebal. "Oh kalian berhentilah saling ejek." Draco hanya menaikkan alis matanya menantang kemudian duduk di kursi. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menuju ruang sebelah, tertarik dengan cermin bulat yang ditanya Jeremy. Sementara itu Draco menatap malas Alex didepannya yang ternyata daritadi sudah berkutat dengan tulang-tulang ayam.

"Ini cermin penunjuk masa depan, Mr. Hutch dan Miss Granger. Kalian bisa bercermin dan mendapati ramalan tuan cermin tentang masa depan. Hanya menunjukkan 80% keakuratan saja," jelas Rucky, Jeremy dan Hermione mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu masa depanku adalah bersamamu 'Mione! Tadi aku melihatmu dengan jelas di cermin itu," seru Jeremy girang, membuat seseorang di ruang makan tersedak makanannya, Draco. Alex yang dapat melihat tembus dinding sebelah ruangan itu tahu siapa yang dilihat Jeremy sebenarnya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar seruan Jeremy. Kali ini gilirannya menatap cermin itu. Ia kaget dan merasakan sakit perut yang menyenangkan ketika wajah tampan Draco yang ada di cermin itu. Tapi gambarnya buram, tidak jelas seperti yang dibilang Jeremy tadi, mengapa?

"Kau lihat siapa 'Mione? Aku ya?" tanya Jeremy penasaran. Cermin itu memang hanya bisa dilihat oleh yang sedang mengaca saja. Di ruang makan, Alex memperhatikan Draco yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari makannya dan menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Hermione.

"Rahasia!" jawab Hermione ceria membuat Jeremy mengerucut sebal, mereka kembali menuju meja makan. Draco sudah melanjutkan makannya kembali dan Alex sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri dengan perut penuhnya.

"Kau tidak mencobanya, pirang?" tanya Jeremy santai seraya menarik kursi hitam disampingnya untuk duduk.

"Aku sudah bosan melihatnya. Dari dulu yang kudapat hanya bayangan kabur." jawab Draco membuat Hermione terbelalak. "Kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"T-Tidak kok, mataku kelilipan." elak Hermione mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Draco hanya menatapnya penuh seringai. Skakmat untuk Hermione, _legilimens_ Draco memang selalu menang. Hermione menghela nafas pasrah dan melanjutkan makanannya diiringi suara berisik Draco dan Jeremy. Aah, bisakah mereka saling tenang sedikit saja.

Ronde pertama dimulai dari perkataan Draco bahwa kalkun panggang didepan-nya mirip Jeremy, Jeremy tidak terima dan membalasnya. Begitu sampai tidak ada akhir.

.

.

"Oh ya, Dracko," panggil Alex. "Boleh aku tahu sesuatu tentang Lucas?"

Draco melihat arlojinya. "Sudah jam delapan, Alex. Tidur?" ajak Draco. Alex mengerucut sebal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, empat belas tahun."

Draco memasang wajah pura pura kaget. "Ouch, baiklah ikuti aku. Yang lain?" tanya Draco memandang dua pucuk kepala yang sibuk menatapi segala macam yang ada di ruang tengah ini.

"Ikut." seru Jeremy dan Hermione. Ruangan yang barusan dilewati membangkitkan memori Hermione setahun lalu saat ia disiksa oleh Bellatrix. Hermione berpikir bagaimana jadinya bila ia mati saat itu. Mungkin saja Mony akan lebih mudah memiliki raganya. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan pernah sedekat ini dengan Draco, pasangan ketua muridnya. Mungkin saja Draco tidak terseret dalam misi ini. Hei mengapa jadi memikirkan Draco? Aah cermin konyol tadi, batin Hermione.

Draco menggiring mereka menuju ruang utama manor. Barang-barang tua bergerombol rapi di samping ruangan. Sebuah kaca besar terpampang di dinding utara dengan simbol-simbol bercat merah di permukaan kacanya. Sepertinya barang peninggalan para leluhur Malfoy, pikir Alex tertarik. Sementara mata Hermione dan Jeremy juga masih saja menempel pada barang-barang penarik keingintahuan mereka itu sampai sampai mereka saling tubruk pundak ketika Draco menghentinkan langkahnya. Oh konyol, daritadi mereka berjalan sebarisan ternyata. Draco membuka kain hijau penutup atas sebuah jambangan didepannya dan memilih sebotol kecil berlabel LGM dengan isi seperti asap putih dari dalam lemari kaca disamping jambangan itu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Alex.

"Pensieve, mirip layar proyeksi-mu." jawab Draco menuangkan botol kecil itu ke pensieve.

Alex menatap Draco bingung dan belum sempat ia berkata apapun Jeremy dan Hermione sudah mendorong kepalanya bersama ke dalam pensieve. Alex benci segala hal yang berkaitan dengan berenang.

.

.

* * *

_13 Mei 2007_

_ Pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan setapak mulai menjatuhkan helai demi helai daunnya menandakan bahwa ini musim gugur, yang cerah. Berlatar di sebuah rumah kecil berdinding bata, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kecokelatan duduk dengan santai di ruang tengah sambil memainkan piano-nya. Jari-jari pucat dan kurusnya naik turun seirama dengan nada lagu. Wajahnya mirip perpaduan Draco Malfoy dengan Cedric Diggory. Seorang wanita tua menikmati denting suara piano sang cucu ðengan senang, senyuman terus terukir di wajah keriputnya sampai permainan itu selesai._

_"Grandma," Lucas menghentakkan kakinya pelan dilantai kayu tua yang agak reyot._

_"Ya, Lucas?"_

_"Apakah aku seseorang yang baik?"_

_Helena Malfoy mengernyit bingung. "Tentu saja, Lucas. Sangat baik bagiku. Sudah, kumohon jangan pikirkan tentang itu lagi, dear."_

_Lucas hanya tersenyum masam. "Bahkan aku tidak minta untuk dilahirkan di keluarga ini-"_

_"Lucas!"_

_"Benar 'kan? Berpikirlah jika Grandma berada di posisiku. Seorang anak yang tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, satu-satunya orang yang bukan penyihir di keluarga Malfoy ini, atau apa kata Uncle Lucy-us? Squib rendahan ya. Yang benar-benar menerimaku disini cuma Grandma dan Draco. Atau aku ini anak adopsi ya, Grandma? Hidupku dulu dimana? Apa di kolong jembatan? Bisa juga dari panti asuhan yang menyedihkan itu?" cerocos Lucas dengan wajah datar._

_Helena mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Bibirnya bergetar ketika akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau tetap keluarga Malfoy, Lucas. Cucuku. Dan kau tidak rendahan! Uncle-mu itu salah. Kau pembawa keberuntungan, Lucky. Kau seharusnya tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Masalah orang tuamu... Bagaimana dengan menunggu beberapa waktu lagi sampai umurmu 19?"_

_"Oh begitu? Tapi sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan tujuan lahir dan hidupku di dunia ini. Menunggu selama itu? Menunggu pun hasilnya sama saja, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan jika aku sudah tahu siapa orangtuaku? Apa menangis seperti perempuan jika beritanya adalah: mereka telah meninggal, atau yang lebih memalukan lagi adalah dilahirkan sebagai anak tidak sah."_

_Helena menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak suka kau berpikiran begitu, Lucas. Kau dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada meracau tentang keinginanmu untuk tidak dilahirkan seperti tadi ketika mengetahuinya. Tidak adakah satu hal yang membuatmu semangat dalam hidup ini? Dengar, jangan sekali-kali berpikiran yang tidak tidak."_

_"Kalau begitu bisakah Grandma juga berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan Grandpa disana?" Lucas berdiri dan memicingkan matanya pada figura berbingkai hijau-hitam yang tertempel di dinding. Kemudian kembali menatap Helena yang tersenyum kecut._

_Helena menata rambut kelabunya dan mulai berbicara. "Tapi aku tak percaya dia hidup tenang disana, ramuannya ..."_

_ "Aku bersedia."_

_ "Apa Lucky? Tidak. Grandma tidak akan melukaimu."_

_ "Yah siapa yang peduli aku terluka."_

_ "Aku peduli! Berhentilah seperti itu, satu saat hidupmu akan berubah, dear." seru Helena merengkuh badan kerempeng Lucas yang kaku._

_ Lucas tetap diam dengan bibirnya yang datar. Tangannya bergerak memeluk Helena, tapi kemudian ia kembali berdiri tegak._

_ "Aku senang menunggu sebenarnya. Menunggu kehidupanku berubah. Boleh aku menunggu dalam kepompong dunia itu?"_

_ "T-Tapi itu akan menyulitkanmu kembali ke tubuh aslimu Lucas, bahkan bisa tidak dapat kembali lagi."_

_ Lucas tersenyum lebar. "Itu lebih baik."_

_ Tiba-tiba disekeliling ruang tengah itu terdapat pusaran angin kecil yang menerbangkan rambut mereka, semakin tebal dan semua berubah menjadi hitam. Helena terlihat terkejut oleh apa yang dilihatnya, dibuat oleh Lucas._

.

.

* * *

"Jadi .." ucapan Alex menggantung.

Draco menggaruk pipinya. "Kira-kira saat itu Helena baru tahu kalau Lucas seorang penyihir. Tapi penyihir tradisional seperti pada era Balthazar dulu, tanpa tongkat. Dan sekarang penyihir seperti dia sangatlah langka dan diagungkan. Namun sihirnya belum sepenuhnya bisa keluar terkendali sampai ia berusia 17 tahun 13 bulan 20 minggu 13 hari ─menurut buku tentang penyihir tradisional─. Entah tanggal berapa itu? Dia lahir tanggal 13 Juni 1995. Hitung Hermione, nilai aritmachy-mu minggu lalu─"

Hermione merengut kesal mendengar sindiran Draco. Jelas-jelas Draco yang menempati urutan pertama ujian harian aritmachy kemarin, diikuti Hermione urutan kedua.

"Tepat tanggal 13 Juni bulan ini. 13 hari yang pas!"seru Hermione heboh.

Semuanya menganga ─kecuali Draco, yang tetap datar─. Waktunya begitu tepat.

"Dan kurasa Lucas tidak menginginkan tubuh siapapun kan? Dia tidak berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuh Draco seperti Harmony. Tapi ... tunggu, waktu itu Helena merasuki Narcissa? Memanggil-manggil Lucas. Bagaimana bisa dan untuk apa? Arwah tidak bisa seenaknya mengendalikan tubuh manusia bukan,"

"─atau mungkin semacam pengendalian pikiran." sambung Hermione.

Hening. Draco melayangkan gelas tinggi antiknya dan mengisinya dengan wine secara sihir. Menyesapnya perlahan lalu berkata, "Lakukan sesuatu."

.

.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, 'Mione?" tanya Alex dari sela sela rak buku tinggi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hermione. Ia sedang sibuk membaca satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Buku yang berjudul 'Kekuasaan Darah Murni'. Meski awalnya Hermione mendengus kecil melihat judul buku itu, tapi ia tertarik dengan isinya yang bercerita tentang kekuatan darah seorang Darah Murni dalam kehidupan sihir. Contohnya darah Draco yang tadi diperlukan untuk membuka pintu pagar perkuburan keluarga Malfoy. Manik hazel Hermione menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat dalam buku itu sampai berhenti di bab fungsi.

**_Darah tersebut bisa digunakan dalam berbagai hal termasuk penguncian atau juga rahasia yang hanya dapat diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Media termasuk: gembok, kunci, peti, buku, dsb._**

"_Accio_ jansport bag."

Sebuah tas jansport motif macan tutul melayang kearah Hermione. Hermione membuka resleting tasnya perlahan dan mengeluarkan buku catatan hijau itu serta sebundel kertas cokelat muda beraroma lily yang mereka temukan di kuburan Helena. Kemudian Hermione berteriak memanggil Draco, Jeremy dan Alex untuk berkumpul. Alex datang dari atas langit-langit dengan sinar warna warninya sementara Draco dan Jeremy dengan asap hitamnya. Ya, perpustakaan Malfoy Manor memang sangat besar dan seperti maze.

Hermione membuka halaman kosong terakhir buku hijau diiringi tatapan tanya tiga orang disampingnya.

"Jeremy, boleh aku minta setetes darahmu? Teteskan ke halaman ini." Jeremy yang awalnya bingung mulai mengerti. Buku ini tulisan kakeknya, jadi hanya keturunan Hutch-lah yang bisa melihat halaman terakhirnya -yang Hermione harap adalah halaman tentang penangkalnya-. Jadi sekarang peran Jeremy sangatlah penting atau relawan penting. Tulisan bergaya italic mulai bermunculan setelah Jeremy meneteskan darahnya.

**_Bab V  
Penangkal/Penghentian Cara Kerja_**

_**Pada umumnya, ramuan bisa jadi penangkal segala macam masalah. Tapi ini berbeda, mengingat kekuatan oleh kedua gelang ini sangat kuat juga berbahaya karena setiap nyawa dalam gelang itu masih hidup di dunianya, dibutuhkan tahap demi tahap pemusnahannya dan harus dilakukan secara berurutan. Tentu saja langkah awalnya dengan mematri dua gelang tersebut. Semuanya ada 13 langkah; temukan 13 kertas kosong itu. Hati-hati dengan pilihanmu.**_

_**PS: Bawa selalu buku ini.**_

Plop.

Halaman itu kosong kembali.

"Sepertinya ini buku yang selalu memperbarui bagian halaman belakangnya setiap saat kita memerlukannya." cetus Draco membolak-balik buku hijau itu. Hermione mengangguk seraya membentuk huruf O dibibirnya.

"Ehm, 13 kertas itu." tunjuk Alex.

Draco mengambilnya cepat. "Berarti ini memakai darahku, 'kan?" kata Draco sambil meneteskan setetes darah dari tangannya ke kertas cokelat muda pertama.

Aroma lily menyeruak tajam dan huruf demi huruf berukuran besar mulai bermunculan memadati kertas.

**_#1: Dua belas tetes air mata gadis (sebelum tengah malam) untuk petunjuk seterusnya.  
_**

Plop.

Hening.

Ketiga lelaki disitu menatap jam rumah burung yang ada di dinding ujung rak. Mereka masih punya waktu dua setengah jam lagi. Dan juga tidak mungkin keluar tengah malam untuk mencari orang yang bersedia dijahili dan menangis. Hermione? Gadis seperti dia... Seandainya mereka tahu apa yang bisa membuat singa betina bertekuk lutut.

"Baiklah beri aku sekarung bawang." ucap Hermione pasrah, menekukkan lututnya searah dada dan menopang dagu diatasnya.

"Sepertinya dibutuhkan air mata yang tulus," kata Jeremy serius memegang buku hijau itu. Mata hitam legamnya terus bergerak kesana kemari dalam lahan huruf di halaman terakhir buku hijau.

Draco berdehem. "Alex, kurasa selama kau hidup mungkin kau tahu apa yang─"

Belum selesai Draco berbicara Alex sudah menggeleng kuat-kuat membuat poninya terlempar kekanan dan kekiri. Hermione menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dan berputar-putar di kursi kayu. Sepertinya percuma.

"Oke ini tidak lucu. Bagaimana jika dilanjutkan besok saja? Mungkin kertas itu bisa memperbaharui langkah yang lebih mudah daripada yang sekarang. Yaah?" erang Hermione frustasi.

"Aaah okay. Kita masih ada waktu sebulan di libur musim panas ini kan," ujar Alex melenggang santai. Jeremy yang daritadi mengumpulkan tetes darahnya dalam botol masih komat kamit membaca halaman belakang pembaruan buku hijau dan mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Alex barusan.

"Kau salah, Alexy."

Semua mata tertuju pada Jeremy.

"Waktu kita tinggal 13 hari 13 jam dan emm─ 8 menit lagi. Sejak Draco meneteskan darahnya ke kertas cokelat muda pertama,"

Semuanya melemas apalagi setelah Jeremy melanjutkan kalimatnya. "─jika tidak, kedua gelang itu akan terpatri sendiri dan penghuni gelang akan mendapatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing."

"Errhh sial, harusnya petunjuk itu ada sebelum Draco meneteskan darahnya." seru Alex kesal, mata cokelatnya berkilat-kilat.

Hermione berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyampirkan jansport-nya dan memberikan pandangan _ayo-segera-kembali-ke-kamar_. Ketiganya menatap Hermione bingung.

"Begini, akan sangat kuusahakan sampai tengah malam nanti aku bisa menangis. Aku bisa mencari hal-hal yang yaah begitulah. Deal? Sekarang tenang saja." ucap Hermione tenang. Mengingat ini sama sekali bukan misi yang tenang.

"Baik." Sebuah kata keraguan yang meluncur dari tiga mulut.

.

.

Hermione berjalan lemas sepanjang lorong menuju kamar tamu. Ia merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang, penglihatan kian kabur, hawa yang terasa panas _(ini malam, hei?_) dan sejenisnya. Masalahnya jadi serumit ini. Hal apa yang membuatnya menangis ya? Kehilangan sahabat, dihina atau... ah ya! Ejekan Draco sangat ampuh memancing air matanya. Tapi sekarang... Entah. Hermione sudah mulai melunak pada Draco dan Draco sudah tidak menyebutnya Darah Lumpur Kotor lagi. Saat ini era-nya ferret, semak-semak, berang-berang dan mayat hidup berjaya. Dan... Jantung Hermione mulai mendapat keuntungan sekitar 2 kali lebih cepat berdebar kencang bila berada di dekat Draco serta jutaan spesies kupu-kupu pirang yang beranak pinak diperutnya.

Langkah Hermione melambat setelah ia merasakan sesuatu berjalan mengikutinya. Ugh, Alex pasti tidak sabaran menungguku menangis. Tapi setidaknya Alex akan bersuara atau memanggil Hermione bila sedang mengikutinya. Makhluk ini tidak, tiba-tiba saja aroma mint menyeruak dan- yeah Hermione sudah hafal bau milik siapa ini. Bau yang setiap hari ia hirup di setiap inchi asrama ketua murid. Seketika jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

Baru saja Hermione akan berbalik badan, sepasang tangan pucat telah melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Hermione merasa oksigen disekitarnya menipis dan kian hilang. Oke itu berlebihan, Hermione saja yang lupa prosedur bernafas. Draco memutar badan Hermione pelan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"A-a. Jangan katakan sesuatu dulu, Miss." ucap Draco sambil mengucapkan sepatah mantra yang membuat pergelangan tangan mereka bersinar dan menampakkan sebuah gelang berwarna cokelat tua. Hermione tampak sangat amat terkejut melihatnya.

Gelang itu sebenarnya biskuit cokelat _Reégal Mãgicus_ berbentuk kunci (milik Draco) dan gembok (milik Hermione) yang mereka pakai saat pertemuan paling pertama 7 tahun lalu di gerbong Hogwarts Express. Berawal dari kedatangan Hermione yang sedang mencari keberadaan katak Neville, keduanya begitu santai berkenalan dan bercakap-cakap (sebelum tahu tentang status darah masing-masing) seraya memakan aneka makanan kecil atau memakai aksesoris cokelat konyol, salah satunya gelang ajaib ini. Juga sebelum tahun kedua merubah mereka dan segalanya.

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca. "T-Tunggu benarkah kau Draco? Draco Malfoy? Atau halusinasiku yang terlalu tinggi," seru Hermione melepaskan dirinya dari Draco, takut.

"Oh Hermione Granger aku malas mendengar itu dua kali. Pertama amortentia, kedua halusinasi, ketiga apa? Boggart?" dengus Draco.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kembali mendekati Draco dan memasukkan kunci milik Draco kedalam gemboknya. Menghasilkan alunan suara dentingan piano musik Swan Lake. Dan guess what, Hermione mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Draco terus memakainya sampai sekarang.

"K-Kukira kau melupakannya. Em sejak kau memanggilku itu di tahun kedua, rasanya aku ingin memusnahkan benda ini." ucap Hermione terisak.

Draco menggeleng pelan, merengkuh Hermione kembali dan mengeluarkan botol bening kecil kemudian menampung air mata Hermione kedalamnya. Hermione tampak sedikit terkejut dan menganga, tapi bibir tipis Draco sudah melumat bibirnya pelan. Hermione merasa rumah persalinan para kupu-kupu diperutnya sudah membludak. Begitu juga Draco. Ia terus memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hermione. Hermione mengerang pelan dan meremas rambut pirang halus Draco. Ciuman mereka mengeluarkan bunyi decitan konyol yang menggema disepanjang lorong atas.

Draco melepas ciumannya. Ia membungkukkan tubuh hingga wajahnya mendekati wajah merona gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang didepannya.

"Aku," kata Draco pelan.

Cup.

"Mencintai," lanjutnya.

Cup.

"Hmm? Siapa ya?"

Hermione memukul dada bidang pria di depannya itu pelan ─sambil manyun dan masih dengan mata yang sembab─.

Tak.

Tok.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti mendengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga ujung lorong. Menoleh dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hening.

Hermione tampak salah tingkah sekarang. Eh─ itu sebenarnya kalimat yang menggantung. Tapi baiklah Hermione sangat menangkap maksudnya. Draco yang wajahnya selalu datar dan sedingin es antartika sekarang seperti kelelawar rebus, menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulut Hermione sebelum dia menuduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum bencana terjadi," ucap Draco menengok ke arah tangga. "Dengar em yeah Hermione aku melakukan ini bukan sekedar membantumu mengeluarkan air mata tapi juga─"  
Draco berdehem. "Kau tahu, Nona-Tahu-Segala. Selamat malam Princess Beaver" Draco berlalu menuju ujung lorong.

Hermione butuh waktu 2 menit untuk benar-benar bergerak membuka pintu kamar tamu yang terletak selangkah didepannya.

"Malam juga, Prince Ferret."

Malam ini Hermione tidur sangat pulas, setelah memantrai lagi gelang itu dan pikirannya.

Sebaliknya, Jeremy tidak tidur dengan pulas ─apalagi dengan kepala panas─. Memikirkan sejuta rencana untuk hari esok.

"Habiskan roti madumu cepat, berkemas menuju Paris."

.

.

"Erwm ywaa 'Mwione inwi ewnak swekawli. Awpa?! Pwaris?!" jawab Alex kesusahan.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan menatap Alex tajam. Suatu saat ia meramalkan bahwa Alex dan Ron akan bertemu dan mendirikan resto makanan terbesar di Inggris Raya dengan spanduk bergambar pipi mereka berdua yang dipenuhi makanan. Ron? Harry? Ginny! Hermione melupakan Ginny yang akan datang membantunya. Pasti Ginny sudah datang tepat pagi hari setelah pesta dansa semalaman dan menemukan rumah Hermione yang kosong kemudian mulai panik. Seandainya Ginny tahu Hermione sedang berada di Malfoy Manor. Menyebar ke Harry dan Ron. Sungguh bencana. Hermione harus mengirim Ginny surat nanti.

"Draco menduga gelang itu ada di toko perhiasan milik Narcissa di Paris. Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat." kata Hermione akhirnya, Alex mengangguk cepat, sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku mengerti. Gelangnya ... gelangnya ada di Narcissa? Mungkin itu sebabnya Helena merasuki Narcissa untuk mencari Lucas, eh?" cerocos Alex. Semua menghentikan makannya. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk puas menyetujui spekulasi Alex.

"Dan Helena pasti menginginkan Lucas kembali pada tanggal 13 Juni nanti, entah dengan tubuh siapa" ucap Hermione gemetar. "Hari Jum'at."

Draco menegang. Baiklah siapa lagi sepupunya di keluarga ini? Hanya dia dan Lucas. Sudah pasti Draco-lah yang menjadi tempat tinggal jiwa Lucas nantinya. Draco sendiripun masih tidak tahu mengenai misteri orangtua Lucas. Siapa? Bellatrix? Entahlah ia dan Rodolphus kan tidak memiliki anak. Jika punya pun itu mustahil, Draco tertawa, Bellatrix tidak ada aura seorang ibu sama sekali. Intinya, gelang itu harus sudah terpatri sebelum tanggal 13 Juni nanti, bagaimanapun caranya agar Draco dan Hermione selamat.

Jeremy menegakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan kertas cokelat muda kedua? Kurasa kita bisa segera melihatnya," suaranya menjadi lebih dingin sekarang. Hermione sedikit mengernyit bingung, menatap Jeremy sekilas dan mengeluarkan botol kecil serta bundelan kertas cokelat muda dari tasnya. Hermione merasa beruntung tak ada yang menanyakan bagaimana dia menangis, diliriknya Draco di depannya yang tersenyum tipis. Hermione jadi salah tingkah sementara Jeremy menatap mereka skeptis. Draco mulai menduga Jeremy memiliki dua kepribadian, sekarang aroma Dumstrang-nya mulai menampakkan diri.

"This is it," ucap Hermione menunggu tulisan italic di kertas itu muncul.

**_#2: Sebelum mematri gelangnya, tuang Pentawhïskey Versaillés._**

"Gila! Gelangnya saja belum tentu ditemukan," ujar Alex bingung. Disekitar mulutnya masih tersisa olesan madu yang membuatnya seperti bayi.

"_Pentawhïskey Versaillés_? Yang kutahu _Versaillés_ adalah nama sebuah wilayah," ucap Draco, menyuapkan irisan bacon terakhirnya.

"Di Paris." sambung Hermione lamat-lamat.

"Kalau begitu satu arah,"

"Dan sepertinya mereka menyatukan gelang tersebut di Paris,"

"Belum tentu, ingatkah kau Alex ... saat Grammy Emma pergi ke Rome dengan alasan liburan?" tanya Hermione.

"Helena juga pergi ke sana, akhir tahun 2006 bukan?"

Hermione dan Alex mengangguk. Mereka sudah merasa lelah sebelum melakukan perjalanan panjang ini.

Jeremy memiringkan kepalanya. "Begitu juga dengan Grandpa Josh,"

"Sepertinya bukan lebih sekedar kata 'tuang' tapi kita harus memecahkan teka-teki nama ramuan itu kemudian mencarinya." Jeremy meletakkan gelas anggurnya, keningnya berkerut-kerut. Ia meraih buku hijau itu dan kembali meneteskan darahnya, tulisan italic muncul.

**_ Sebuah segitiga. Satu sisi runtuh. Dua sisi lainnya harus tetap berdiri._**

"Konyol?" Jeremy meneteskan darahnya lagi, berharap tiga kalimat itu salah. Halamannya tetap kosong. Cukup lama, keheningan menyelimuti meja makan.  
Hermione berpikir keras, mencoba mencari makna tiga kalimat tadi.

"Itu tantangannya," kata Alex serius. "Dan kita ada empat orang kan? Sepertinya tidak empat bila ditambah Mony dan Lucas. Enam."

Draco mendecak pelan dan berdiri mengambil sesuatu. _Portkey_.

"Bagaimana dengan _talk less do more_? Kita punya _timer_," kata Draco, jemarinya menyapu rambut pirangnya yang kusut ─sekusut pikirannya─ menyodorkan _portkey_ dan mereka tertarik kuat dan melesat dalam pusaran warna dimensi hitam abu-abu.

.

.

Mual. Itulah yang dirasakan mereka saat tiba di Paris. _Portkey_-nya begitu bodoh, pikir Draco. Mereka jatuh dengan posisi bertumpuk secara berurutan dari bawah ─Jeremy, Alex, Hermione, Draco─ di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, kemudian saling mengangkat tubuh dengan tatapan konyol. Keempat manusia ini berjalan beriringan memakai jubah tebal kecokelatan supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. Lagipula udara pagi hari disini cukup dingin, tetesan embun pada pohon sepanjang jalan ini menandakan sisa-sisa hujan yang mengguyur kota tadi malam.

Sepertinya jalanan ini memang khusus untuk komplek pertokoan perhiasan bling-bling. Toko-toko berdinding cat warna emas berjajar karah barat Champ-Élysées dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan kantong belanjaan. Hermione sangat ingat liburan pertamanya ke Paris, tepat saat Perayaan Milenium Paris ditahun 2000, dan makan malam di restoran _Jules Verne_, sebuah restoran gastronomi mahal di tingkat kedua menara Eiffel bersama seluruh keluarganya ... lengkap. Saat masih lengkap. Grandpa John, Grammy Emma. Tapi bukan berarti hubungannya dengan Mony juga lengkap.

Sejak awal Alex sudah menduga sebuah toko bertingkat tiga tepat di pojok pertigaan T itu adalah toko perhiasan Narcissa. Toko itu 'Nàrcolus Jewelry'merupakan yang paling megah diantara lainnya, juga panji-panji warna hijau keperakan yang menggantung di bilah pintu masuk berlapis emas dan atapnya yang sangat terang oleh lampion-lampion setiap ujungnya. Hermione terkikik pelan melihat nama tokonya, perpaduan nama ketiga Malfoy, kemudian kembali mengatupkan mulutnya ketika Draco menatapnya sok sinis dan menggenggam tangan mulus Hermione lembut. Sementara Hermione ─yang tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak menyenangkan─ pura-pura sedang memperhatikan jalan Alex dan Jeremy didepan mereka.

Draco melupakan sesuatu. Ya, rencana A adalah mereka masuk mendatangi Mum-nya lalu menceritakan hal konyol (kata Narcissa) seperti ini kemudian memohon-mohon gelang perak itu di etalase depan. Lalu berkata bahwa semua akan baik baik saja dan segera pergi dengan meninggalkan satu tong ekstrak lily untuk Narcissa.

Hermione memikirkan rencana B. Yaitu apabila gelang tersebut telah terjual, tentunya ia sangat panik dan harus mengecek berkas pembeli toko Narcissa dan mendatanginya.

Rencana C, jika si pembeli enggan memberikan gelangnya, tidak segan-segan Alex akan melayangkannya di udara dan memberikan sekantung emas padanya, lalu pergi.

At last, Jeremy bersedia mengetuk dahi pembelinya sampai otaknya kosong.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A ... baiklahsegini dulu. Apa sudah tertebak akhirnya? Hehehe. Ya, dan pastinya akan berakhir di chapter 13 juga. Ohya ada beberapa info mengenai fic ini:**

- **Disini aku ganti tanggal lahir Draco dan Lucas yang seharusnya tahun 1980, jadi 1995 karena mengikuti set time tahun sekarang, 2013.**

- **Jadi sekarang adalah bulan Juni, pas saat tanggal 1 Juni Draco meneteskan darahnya di kertas itu.**

- **Lucas; orangtuanya masih misteri, dan dia putus asa banget sampai bersedia jadi jiwa pinjaman gelang komunike itu karena merasa sendirian di dunia ini.**

- **Tujuan pembuatan gelangnya, jelas-jelas karena masalah Helena dan Emma yang ingin mengunjungi suaminya, dan berhasil.**

- **Jeremy? yaah walaupun dia gada hubungan keselamatan nyawa sama misi ini, darahnya dibutuhkan untuk setiap halaman pembaruan buku tulisan kakeknya itu. Dan kayaknya dia akan bener-bener terlibat ... nanti=(**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6: **_Alex menerbangkan pasir-pasir keabuan disekitar jalan mereka. "Ini tidak mudah," kata Alex tiba-tiba. "Pasirnya menunjukkan peristiwa negatif."_

**_._**

* * *

**Reply**

**pidaucy: **haloo hehe apa chapter ini juga?:) Ooh itu maksudnya Alex ngomong sama udara itu ngomong sendiri karena ngikutin drajemione tp diganti Shappire:DD

**PL Therito:** Ikuti terus ... bagaimana kalo gelangnya hilang? Hehe:) Hm mungkin ada ya kembar yang saling melindungi, nah ini kebalikannya:D

**Mili mili kecil: **Okee:x inget kok. Kenapa Jeremy-_-:D. Jadi gak ya mereka? Akusih... gatau. Hahaha ampun kak, diusahakan pasti jadi hehehehe.

**Miss Anonymous: **Hmm iyaiyaa nanti aku banyakin;x tapi sekarang sedikit fokus ke misinya dulu biar gak bingung:DD iyaa

**aira setiawan: **udah nexttt:DD

* * *

**Naah terakhir aku cuma mau tanya, apa ada kekurangan di sini? Alur kecepetan atau typo(s) yang bertebarann? Atau yang mau kasih saran or idea ... Please dooong revieeeeeew-nya!:-))))))**


	6. Chapter 6: Gelangnya!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

.

**Timeline :** Liburan musim panas tahun ke-7 Hogwarts.

* * *

**13**

**Chapter 6: Gelangnya!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Toko_ Nàrcolus_ begitu terang benderang, dengan lampu kristal keemasan bercabang yang mewah bergantung diatas langit-langit. Alex berpikir matanya sudah terlanjur buta oleh terangnya lampu kristal serta perhiasan-perhiasan mewah disekelilingnya. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tangga hitam melingkar menuju lantai atas yang setengah gelap.

Narcissa memiringkan kepalanya mengamati Draco dan tiga orang di belakangnya. Gaun _maxi dress_ hijau tosca-nya menyentuh lantai marmer dengan anggun di pojok ruangan dekat perapian besar. Penampilannya masih tetap sama, dengan rambut pirang-hitam yang tergerai sebahu, kunciran setengah kepala dan kerutan kecil disekitar pipi dan pelipisnya. Matanya menyipit melihat Hermione dan seorang laki-laki yang menurutnya versi cowok dari Hermione Granger, tatapan Narcissa membuat Hermione menciut seperti bebek. Kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Jeremy.

Hermione berusaha melirik seluruh bagian etalase sampai merasa bahwa sedikit lagi matanya bisa juling. Penjaga kasir berbadan gempal itu terus memperhatikan Hermione dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki, mencurigakan. Draco mulai melangkah menuju pojok ruangan tersebut, tapi berhenti lagi menunggu tiga orang dibelakangnya yang masih setengah melamun dengan bodohnya.

"Mum," ucap Draco. "Merasa baikan?"

Narcissa beranjak dari kursi empuk berwarna biru tua seraya menyingkap anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Lumayan, ah ini membuat Mum pusing. Kukira kau ada di manor, Draco. Sudah memasuki liburan musim panas ya,"

Draco mengangguk. "Ya maksud kedatangan ku dengan mereka kesini menyangkut—"

"Ah, aku lupa dengan kalian," Narcissa melirik Jeremy, Alex dan Hermione bergantian. "Miss Granger," Narcissa menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hermione. Hermione menunduk dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu merinding dekat dengan Narcissa, yah walaupun keluarga Malfoy sudah mulai bersahabat dengan orang-orang yang bukan darah murni sejak Harry menyelamatkan mereka usai Perang Besar.

"Dan ini? Mr. Granger? Adikmu kalau begitu." kata Narcissa lagi bersalaman dengan Alex. Alex mengangguk dan tersenyum. Oh jangan sengatan itu lagi, Alexy, pikir Draco. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam jabatan tangan Alex, mungkin saja Alex berusaha mengendalikan kekuatannya seformal ini.

"Kejutan, Hutch Junior pertama," kata Narcissa bersalaman —lagi— dengan Jeremy. Draco mengerutkan dahinya, baiklah mungkin saja Narcissa sering bertemu dengan Mr. Hutch bila sedang rapat bersama Lucius, jadi mengenali anak rekan bisnisnya begitu wajar.

Salam-salaman sudah cukup. Saatnya melancarkan misi, gerutu Hermione. Narcissa mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi biru tua yang melingkar mengitari perapian. Cangkir-cangkir putih berlapis emas imitasi manis mulai berterbangan dan terisi cokelat panas —secara sihir— mendarat didepan kursi masing-masing. Alex mencolek Hermione, pikirannya bilang gelang itu tidak ada disini. Hermione hanya melirik tajam Alex, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan tidak bertingkah seperti cacing keriput di kursinya. Jemari panjang Jeremy membuka-buka halaman buku hijau dengan cepat, berusaha mencari petunjuk berikutnya. Draco meminum cokelatnya sedikit, meletakkan dengan perlahan, dan mulai berbicara pada Narcissa. Tentang semuanya, dari awal.

Kening Narcissa berkerut mendengarkan cerita Draco, kadang matanya menyipit, sebentar kemudian terlihat kaget, terakhir terlihat bersalah. Jemari kurus putihnya mengcengkram erat cangkir putih tadi, terlihat gusar.

.

.

Narcissa membuka halaman demi halaman buku cokelat tua yang sangat tebal di pangkuannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang amat sangat cemas hingga mempengaruhi gerakan tangannya yang tergesa-gesa hampir merobek halaman rapuh buku berkas pembeli itu. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, yah rencana B setidaknya yang akan berjalan.

"Nah!" seru Narcissa setengah berteriak, kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Draco menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah nama yang ditunjuk Narcissa.

**_Angelé Kyteler, rue des Orteaux 13, Charonne, Saint Blaise District._**

Draco manggut-manggut mengerti, sementara Hermione dan Alex tampak tegang, itu Desa Tua. Bekas desa para penyihir tua Perancis abad 17 masa Marie Antoinette. Zaman itu zaman para seluruh orang yang diduga penyihir di bakar habis-habisan (karena penyihir zaman itu kebanyakan penyihir hitam, yang seringkali memakai nyawa penduduk desa untuk eksperimen gelapnya. Walaupun ada beberapa kecil penyihir putih yang ikut dibakar.) Juga saat-saat peristiwa Salem terjadi.

Jeremy beranjak dari kursinya membawa buku hijau tersebut dalam kantong jubahnya, dan menghadap ke arah Narcissa yang masih duduk tegak dalam kecemasan.

"Dan waktu kami kira-kira tinggal 13 hari lagi Mrs. Malfoy, sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat." ucap Jeremy sopan. Narcissa mengangguk lemah, kemudian memeluk Draco disampingnya dengan sepenuh hati, takut, anak semata wayangnya pergi dikarenakan kesalahannya, tapi Draco menyangkal itu sama sekali bukan salah Narcissa, takdir yang mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah kalian, kuberikan sekantung emas ini masing-masing satu. Semoga berguna, dear." kata Narcissa membagikan kantung kasar cokelat muda dengan suara gemerincing dari balik lemari diatas perapian.

"Kumohon jangan beri tahu Dad dulu, Mum." pinta Draco pada Narcissa di ujung pintu masuk.

Narcissa mengangguk pelan, memeluk mereka semua. "Aku-aku bisa mengirimkan pengawalan—"

"Tidak perlu, Mrs. Malfoy. Itu malah terlalu mencolok sepertinya. Kami sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya," kata Alex bijak.

"Yah, tiga penyihir dan satu _supranature kids_." komentar Jeremy.

Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama, dan mengangguk mantap.

Kemudian mereka kembali pergi menuju jalanan ramai _Champ-Élysées_ , berhenti di salah satu gang kecil tempat mereka mendarat dengan _portkey_ tadi.

.

.

Jalanan _Saint-Blaise_ di penuhi bangunan-bangunan tua, jalan-jalan ber-paving dan tiang lampu _neo retro_ yang berjajar setiap dua meter. Penduduknya tidak terlalu padat dan ramai, tapi sebagian dari mereka yang ada di jalanan mengamati lekat-lekat empat orang berjubah cokelat tua yang melintasi desa dengan tergesa-gesa. Keempat orang tersebut berusaha tidak mempermasalahkan tatapan aneh para penduduk dan terus berjalan.

Padahal mereka sudah berganti baju dalam jubah cokelat tua masing-masing. Draco menarik perhatian gadis-gadis desa —yang membuat Hermione terus mendengus— dengan sebuah tunik hijau mewah hadiah ulang tahun-nya ke 18 dari Narcissa dan Lucius, yang dipadankan dengan celana panjang cokelat muda. Juga rambut pirang Draco yang menyala dari balik tudung jubahnya. Alex dan Jeremy, tunik warna maroon dengan celana hitam pekat dipadankan mengingat warna rambut keduanya yang sama. Sementara Princess Gryffindor kita, dengan gaya rambut waterfall braid (kepangan menyamping) mengenakan gaun beledu hijau tua semata kaki yang tambah membuatnya mirip dengan putri-putri kerajaan era Victoria, juga korset yang membuat lekuk dada Hermione begitu ... indah —begitu pikiran Draco dan Jeremy— yang tidak mengerti betapa kerasnya perjuangan Hermione memakai korsetnya dengan benar.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya cukup tinggi, sekarang masih pukul sembilan lewat lima belas. Hermione melihat sebuah pondok kecil dari kejauhan yang berada diujung jalan setapak bukit. Pasti itu rumah bernomor 13-nya. Pandangannya yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan bangunan tua dan lahan pertanian, sedikit demi sedikit terganti oleh perbukitan yang terbentang tanpa ujung.

Alex menerbangkan pasir-pasir keabuan disekitar jalan mereka. "Ini tidak mudah," kata Alex tiba-tiba. "Pasirnya menunjukkan peristiwa negatif."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jeremy seraya membetulkan letak kaki di boot-nya.

Alex mengangkat bahunya. Saat ini ia belum bisa melihat apa-apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Seperti ada yang menahan pikirannya. Jadi mereka terus berjalan menyusuri salah satu jalan setapak berkerikil, melewati deretan pepohonan dan beberapa koleksi bunga dan semak, yang mengarah ke sebuah pondok di bukit itu.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Draco mengetuk pintu besar utama pondok. Tidak ada jawaban. Rasanya keringat mereka sudah menguap dan merasakan semilir angin dingin aneh disekitar pondok yang membuat semuanya merinding. Suara cicitan burung pipit dan gesekan daun tersebar di pepohonan rindang sebelah kiri pondok. Gemericik air kolam yang kontras dengan suara kodok membuat Jeremy membatu—Jeremy sangat benci dengan kodok, hewan berlendir menjijikkan yang tidak berguna.

Mereka melupakan hal penting. Skenario-nya. Ya, naskah skenarionya! Tidak mungkin 'kan datang begitu saja meminta gelang semudah itu? Hermione berpikir keras. Bisa saja mereka berpura-pura sebagai utusan —entah dari kerajaan antah berantah mana— berkata bahwa gelang perak-hijau tersebut merupakan peninggalan kerajaan yang sudah dicari begitu lama, dan sangat berharga juga berbahaya bila berada ditangan yang salah. Atau ... Skenario kedua: meng-_obliviate_ si pembeli tentang gelang itu, kemudian mengambilnya dengan mudah dan segera menuju Versailles. Skenario ketiga: jika pembelinya adalah keturunan penyihir hitam abad 17 yang tidak mempan sihir _obliviate_ ... Entahlah. Itu lebih menakutkan daripada melawan seratus kepala plontos Voldemort.

Pintu tua tebal itu terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang cukup kurus dan pucat dengan rambut ungu tuanya menatap keempat tamunya tenang. Baju linen biru tua dan sepasang sepatu jerami merah membuatnya mirip seperti penyihir tua. Mata biru safir wanita itu menatap Draco tajam dari atas sampai bawah, seakan-akan Draco adalah musuh terbesarnya. Kemudian saat menatap Jeremy, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. Sementara Draco tampak tenang dan menyorongkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan wanita itu.

"Thomas," ucap Draco tenang. Mengganti namanya sangat perlu, agar identitas mereka aman dari segala ancaman yang mungkin mengintai selama perjalanan.

Dahi wanita itu mengernyit. "Angelé," kemudian Angelé masuk kembali kedalam rumah, dan keluar dengan kotak hijau tua di genggaman tangan keriputnya.

"Ini yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

Shit, batin Hermione. Angelé benar-benar keturunan penyihir Therdor —kerajaan didesa ini dulu, menurut buku yang dibacanya—. Memiliki ciri-ciri mata biru safir yang menyala, rambut ungu tua, selalu memakai sepatu jerami merah tua yang menandakan perjanjian dengan iblis, dan ... kekuatan mereka membaca pikiran melebihi_ legilimens_, yaitu dapat membaca pikiran yang terblokir atau juga menembus _occlumency_ tingkat tinggi manapun. Dan pastinya setinggi apapun _occlumency _seorang Draco Malfoy, pasti akan kalah dengan orang-orang Therdor.

"Bagaimana ..." kata Draco setengah menganga.

Angelé memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan alis mata kirinya. "Itu cukup 'kan? Kurasa jika tak ada keperluan penting lagi kalian bisa pergi." ucap Angelé ketus, merasa terganggu.

"Kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu? Atau imbalan? Sekantung emas mungkin?" tanya Alex bingung, Alex mencoba menerawang wanita itu tapi pikirannya seakan terantai di lingkup pondok ini.

"Apa gelang ini tidak cukup berarti bagimu, Misstress Angelé?" tanya Hermione dengan senyuman penuh konspirasi, tapi malah terlihat seperti sedang kelilipan.

Angelé tersenyum simpul, poni bergelombangnya melayang-layang tertiup angin. "Kurasa kalian yang membutuhkan sesuatu nanti. Selamat pagi, anak-anak." ujar Angelé cepat dan setengah membanting pintu tua tebalnya.

Semuanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sampai Hermione beranjak dari jalan setapak pondok tersebut dan mengusulkan untuk beristirahat dahulu di losmen terdekat. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Tidak mungkin pencarian gelangnya bisa semudah ini.

.

.

Setelah menyewa empat kamar di losmen Farsea—sekitar satu kilometer dari pondok Angelé—, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang pertemuan losmen di lantai bawah. Kepingan emas dari Narcissa cukup membantu, mengingat di pedesaan tua ini uang kertas atau galleon tentu saja tidak berlaku. Untungnya losmen sedang sepi, mereka jadi lebih bebas membicarakan gelangnya.

"Jadi ... Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kurang ramuan _Pentawhiskey_ itu," ucap Jeremy gusar sembari menyesap gelas _ale*_-nya. Setelah meneguk habis _ale_ tanpa sisa, tangan Jeremy kembali menitikkan setetes darah pada halaman pembaruan buku hijau, tulisannya kembali muncul.

_**Kedua gelang akan bersinar membentuk cahaya jingga jika didekatkan.**_

Draco mendekatkan kedua gelang itu perlahan. Semburat sinar merah keluar dari inti tengah label M+G.

"Jingga atau merah?" tanya Alex.

"Merah, Alexy."

"Aneh," kata Draco, menimbang kedua gelang itu ditangannya. "—ngg gelangnya ..."

Hermione menegak dari posisi duduknya yang tadi bersandar lemas. Tangan Hermione menyentuh punggung tangan Draco yang sedang menimbang gelang, hal itu membuat dirinya seperti dialiri listrik. Ehm, begitupun Draco. Jika kepala Jeremy di x-ray, petir dan hujan sudah mengelilingi kepala panasnya saat ini, itusih yang dilihat oleh mata hazel Alex di sampingnya.

"Palsu!" seru Hermione setengah menyentak. Hermione melayangkan sebuah mantra dan gelang itu berubah menjadi gelang kayu biasa. Ketiga lelaki disampingnya melongo. Dari awal Jeremy sudah tidak percaya, oleh Angelé yang dengan mudahnya memberikan gelang itu pada mereka, tanpa permintaan apapun. Dan tatapan penuh tanya Angelé pada Jeremy saat di pondok tadi, membuat Jeremy sedikit agak takut.

Hermione menceritakan dengan gamblang semua dugaannya. Angelé Kyteler yang merupakan seorang keturunan penyihir hitam Therdor, kekuatan membaca pikirannya, perjanjian-perjanjian leluhur penyihir Therdor pada Loki —dewa iblis ke 13—, dan pemberatasan massal penyihir abad 17 yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh ribuan penyihir di Eropa dan Amerika.

Spekulasi berikutnya adalah bahwa: Angelé satu garis keturunan dengan Lucas yang juga merupakan penyihir Therdor. Kemungkinan besar dia akan ... akan (baca: ingin) menghidupkan Lucas kembali, sebagai satu-satunya generasi penyihir tua Therdor di Inggris. Setelah Angelé. Sepertinya Angelé adalah penyihir terakhir Therdor. Mengapa Angelé ada di Paris? Bukan di Essex yang merupakan tempat asal penyihir abad 17 di Inggris Raya, entahlah Hermione masih bingung akan hal itu. Itu. Dan itu.

"Kapan kita akan kembali kerumahnya?" tanya Draco.

"Sebaiknya jangan dalam waktu dekat ini, seperti sekarang. Nanti malam atau besok pagi, jeda yang cukup." jawab Hermione.

Alex merenggangkan lengannya agar nyaman bersandar di sofa. "Itu bagus. Aku ingin mencari udara segar nanti."

"Dan kupikir penyihir seperti Angelé tidak mempan pada sihir dari tongkat kalian kan?" sindir Jeremy.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu tentang kekuatan hitamnya, Jeremy."

Jeremy hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Kita coba bicarakan baik-baik dulu padanya." sela Hermione.

Jeremy hanya menatap Draco datar, menyelipkan kedua tangan di celana kainnya dan beranjak pergi keluar losmen diikuti Alex.

Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang. Hermione menyibukkan tangan dengan gelang hijau-perak didepannya. Draco menyesap alenya perlahan sembari mengangkat alisnya memperhatikan Hermione. Mengamati bibir merah mudanya, yang sempat Draco cicipi kemarin. Rambut cokelat mengembangnya, yang seperti gulali. Erh—dia sedang menunduk dan memperlihatkan belahan... belahan dadanya, yang seperti—ah entah. Yeah, pikir Draco konyol.

Tiba-tiba Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya seperti ikan buntal yang siap menggembung jika dalam keadaan terancam.

"Bwurffss—"

"Dracooooooo," teriak Hermione kencang. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas gaun beledu hijaunya yang terkena semburan _ale_ ala Draco.

Draco tampak menahan tawa, mengusap mulutnya cepat dan membantu mengeringkan gaun Hermione. "Tahu tidak, wajahmu tadi konyol. Melotot seperti ikan buntal saat bwahaha—"

Hermione sudah membungkam mulut Draco dengan tangannya sebelum rentetan ejekan lain menjalari telinganya.

"Hwobhwobhwobhwobh," Draco masih saja tertawa membuat air liurnya menetesi telapak tangan Hermione.

"Ewgh, Dracoo hentikan!"

Draco memundurkan posisi duduknya, membuat tangan Hermione tertarik dan otomatis tubuhnya jadi merangsek ke atas tubuh Draco.

Nah, tebak siapa yang seperti kelelawar rebus sekarang.

Draco menyeringai lebar. Hermione yang salah tingkah menggembungkan mulutnya lalu membuang napas tepat di mata Draco.

"Heeey matakuu!" erang Draco mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat.

"Hahaha,"

"Sialan, Hermionee,"

Hermione berdiri dan berlari ke arah tangga dengan gaun yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

Kening Draco berkerut, ia melirik ke balik pundaknya menatap Hermione yang menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil dan jemari mulusnya yang melambai-lambai di sekitar telinganya.

Draco kembali membalikkan pandangannya. Tak merespon. Hermione bingung, ia mulai turun satu undakan tangga, lagi dan satu lagi mendekati Draco.  
Kerasukan apa Draco? Tidak membalasku, pikir Hermione.

_Apa Draco marah?_

Hoi?

"Draco Lucius Malfoy?" panggil Hermione.

Diam.

Dua langkah lagi.

Yeah.

"HA GOTCHAAA!" teriak Draco yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"HAAAAH," teriak Hermione amat sangat kaget dan limbung kemudian berbalik lari ke arah tangga tapi ujung gaunnya terinjak kaki Draco.

Ia hampir saja jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kayu tua lapuk kalau tangan Draco tidak menggapai pingganggnya.

"Kena kau! Hahahaha," kata Draco seraya menggendong Hermione naik melewati tangga ke lantai atas.

"Aaah bodooh. Turunkan aku, Dracoo." Hermione memberontak ribut. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya supaya Draco kehilangan keseimbangan.

Draco tetap saja tak bergeming. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau ringan juga, Hermione. Koleksi semak Angelé saja berat-berat." kata Draco sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Agh,_ ferret_ pemakan kodok! Turunkan akuu," erang Hermione berusaha menggapai gagang pintu kamarnya. Cengkeraman Draco makin kencang rupanya, tak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi Hermione untuk bergerak.

Kembali terulang, kaki kanan Draco tersandung ember air untuk cuci muka di samping kaki tempat tidur.

Blam.

Mereka terjatuh bersisian di tempat tidur bersprei kuning mentega. Heuf, keduanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mencoba tenang.

Hermione menoleh ke samping, manik hazelnya mengamati lekuk wajah Draco santai.

"Draco,"

Tatapan Draco mengarah ke atas, mengamati langit-langit yang berhias lukisan kuda bersurai emas. Hermione ikut memandanginya.

"Ya?" akhirnya Draco membuka suara. Mata kelabunya masih menerawang keatas.

"Mengapa kau begitu santai?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, sebentar lagi —em jika tidak berhasil... Kita... akan entah ada dimana nanti."

Draco menoleh, helaian rambut pirangnya ikut bergerak menuruni dahinya.

"Sejak kapan Princess Gryffindor begitu pesimis?"

"Entahlah."

Hening.

"Rencana kita adalah: pergi mengambil gelang di Angelé, setelah itu ke Versailles, menuang ramuannya, melihat petunjuk kertas cokelat muda lagi, menunggu tanggal 13 Juni, perubahan besar terjadi, kembali hidup tenang. Begitu?" kata Hermione sambil menahan napasnya.

"Ya." Draco mengangguk. "Tapi apakah semudah itu? Maksudku—apa Lucas dan Harmony akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan?"

Hermione menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Harmony... Temperamennya meledak-ledak. Tapi kurasa selama mantra pengikat pada gelang itu dia terkendali. Lucas? Dia anak yang penurut kan, walaupun agak sensitif."

"Yeah. Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai Harmony. Lucas... Jika ini waktunya yah aku akan memberikannya. Hidupnya terlalu memprihatinkan. Kadang, melihatnya tersenyum sekali adalah hal paling ajaib yang aku lihat."

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Draco lembut. "Kau tidak sakit kan, Draco?" Percaya deh, melihat seorang Draco Malfoy yang begitu bijak dan rendah hati sekarang ini lebih ajaib daripada tujuh keajaiban dunia. Hermione mulai takut bahwa orang disampingnya ini benar-benar jelmaan vampire putih.

Tangan Draco bertumpu pada jemari Hermione yang masih bertengger di dahinya. Sengatan listrik dan kupu-kupu jungkir balik di perutnya kembali terasa. "Tidak. Aku mulai berpikir untuk berbuat kebajikan membalas seluruh perbuatanku yang buruk. Oh—jangan sangka aku terlihat seperti biksu sekarang. Aku hanya... merasa damai." Tangannya beralih ke pinggang Hermione.

Hermione bergidik. Draco Malfoy didepannya adalah jelmaan biksu. Oh tidak, mungkin. Biksu adalah Draco. Draco adalah biksu. Dengan pakaian tanpa pundak terhormatnya dan rambut terpangkas habia serta rapi. Pas.

Pikiran Hermione masih melayang-layang membayangkan Draco dalam wujud biksu, tiba-tiba saja Draco menciumnya.

Bibir Draco bergerak mengitari bibir manis Hermione, dengan hati hati dan lembut. Menyenangkan, pikir Hermione. Hermione membalas ciumannya agak cepat. Draco melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, menatap lurus manik hazel Hermione, tapi kemudian dia mencium Hermione lagi. Satu lengannya merangkul pinggang Hermione lebih erat. Hermione mengangkat tangannya yang bebas ke atas lengan Draco.

Ciumannya berlanjut sangat lama, hingga Hermione merasa matanya berkunang-kunang. Rasa-rasa _ale_ masih terasa di bibir Draco. Hermione mundur, dan udara sejuk menyapu ruang yang sebelumnya ditempati tubuh mereka yang berdempetan. Seakan-akan ikut menyapu kegundahan di hati mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Draco. Empat hari lagi." ucap Hermione menatap Draco dengan mata berbinar, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Kupikir... Aku tidak tahu perasaan pesimisku yang tiba-tiba ada didalam tubuhku. Menyiratkan bahwa... Hidupku tak lama lagi. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi biksuni. Mengikuti jejakmu," jelas Hermione santai.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu Hermione. Empat hari lagi. Sebenarnya sih aku akan menembakmu di hari ulang tahunku. Namun... Ya begini saja." Draco menggembungkan pipi pucatnya lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." ucapnya lagi.

"Aku juga mencin—"

.

_Ctak._

.

"Hebat?" seru suara dingin di ambang pintu. Pintunya daritadi terbuka.

Hermione dan Draco tersentak bangun. Menatap wajah Jeremy yang sangat datar. Suasana mendadak panas, seperti ada tungku jumbo disekitar mereka.

"Hai Jem?" seru Hermione. Jeremy tidak menggerakkan bibirnya sedikitpun.

"Jemmy." kata Draco.

Jeremy tetap diam. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus pelan kusen pintu kamar.

Hermione merasa seperti seekor ayam _stroke_ ditengah-tengah kepungan burung elang. "Ehm—aku lapar. Ingin ke dapur bawah," ujar Hermione akhirnya, membetulkan letak gaun bagian kakinya dan pergi melewati Jeremy menuju tangga.

.

.

.

"Akupun muak selama ini bertingkah bodoh."

"Kalau begitu salah siapa? Salahmu kan."

"Aku ingin bermain sopan." Pemuda cokelat itu mencengkeram kerah si platina.

"Tindakanmu barusan tidak sopan. Keras bukan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak omong!" seru suara itu menonjok wajah laki-laki pucat didepannya.

"Aw," kata Draco. Respon yang cukup santai.

Jeremy memicingkan matanya, mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah sapu kecil di samping kanannya. "Aku mencintainya. Mengerti?"

"Dan dia mencintaiku, Jemmy," Satu tonjokan lagi. "Aw,"

Jeremy menatapnya bingung. "Kau kenapa? Tidak membalasku, eh? Pecun—"

Buak.

Giliran Jeremy yang lebam.

"Terserahmu. Bisa saja aku membatalkan misi ini dan membiarkan Hermione dan aku bersama, dalam dunia kami nanti. Kau mau apa, idiot?" ejek Draco sambil meludahi darah dari mulutnya ke kerah Jeremy.

Rahang Jeremy mengeras. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sekumpulan asap hitam dari tangannya, tapi kalah cepat dari tongkat Draco.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Jeremy terhuyung ke belakang. Berusaha menggapai lemari-lemari tua disamping gudang.

"Aku—aku akan memisahkanmu," teriak Jeremy lantang, terseok-seok keluar pintu gudang. "Bermain sopan."

Draco menarik nafasnya panjang. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Dumstrang. Ilmu Hitam tapi bermain bersih.

.

.

.

Malam sudah sepenuhnya turun setelah hujan besar yang mengguyur distrik _Saint-Blaise_ sejak tadi sore. Alex menghabiskan segelas penuh teh encer bikinan salah satu pelayan losmen yang baru saja di petik dari hutan. Percaya atau tidak, Alex sesorean ini menghabiskan waktu dengan merayu si pirang Moniqua—si pelayan losmen. Mengeluarkan berbagai macam bunga cantik dari tangannya untuk Moniqua, yang hanya menganggap Alex adalah tukang sulap yang ceria dan keren. Miris.

Hermione memainkan ujung gaunnya sambil menggigiti bibirnya, menunggu Draco dan Alex yang tak kunjung datang. Ini sudah jam delapan malam, waktunya pergi ke pondok Angelé. Samar-samar Hermione melihat siluet tubuh tinggi dan tegap Draco di pintu belakang losmen dalam keremangan lentera.

"Hai," sapa Draco. Tunik hijau mewahnya tampak berantakan.

"Kau habis merumput, Draco?" tanya Hermione memandangi Draco dari atas sampai bawah.

Draco menggeleng pelan seraya duduk di kursi tinggi depan Hermione dan Alex. Alex melirik mata kelabunya tajam. Tapi kemudian ia mendesah,_ occlumency_. Alex berpikir ada yang tak beres barusan.

"Ah—aku hanya lelah mengelilingi desa ini. Oh ya, kalian telah bersiap?" tanya Draco, kembali mengambil gelas _ale_-nya dimeja.

Hermione mengangguk. Kemudian mengeluarkan cokelat kertas muda ketiga dari tasnya.

"Dimana buku hijaunya?" tanya Alex heran.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Dibawa Jem," Draco mendengus. "Dimana dia?" tanya Hermione bingung.

Alex mengangkat bahunya juga. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menembus pikiran Draco. Jadi yaah tidak tahu.

"Darah murnimu, Drake." ucap Hermione memegang tangan pucat Draco yang dingin. Draco tersenyum kecil dan merona akan panggilan Hermione padanya. Draco merenggangkan lengannya rileks.

**_#3: Habiskan dia dengan belati dari perak._**

"Maksudnya?" tanya Alex. "Dia? Angelé?"

Draco dan Hermione berpandangan. "Mungkin? Ah, betul. Kalau begitu aku persiapkan dulu." ucap Hermione seraya berdiri dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di ujung tangga. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Kalau begitu... Kalau begitu kita berurusan dengan penyihir asli dari abad 17. Yang hanya bisa mati dengan belati perak. Bukan keturunan—" ucap Hermione gemetar.

Alex melongo seakan-akan Moniqua meracuni dirinya dengan teh encer berformalin. "Tapi itu mustahil kan? Dia masih—"

"Reinkarnasi." jawab Draco tenang. "Ini akan menjadi legenda yang fantastis. Ya kan, 'Mione?" lanjut Draco menyeringai tipis. Gadis bermata hazel di ujung tangga merona mendengar Draco memanggil nama kecilnya. Rona itu kembali hilang saat berpikir mengenai siapa yang akan mereka lawan.

Setelah mengobrak-abrik sebuah peti yang ada di sudut kamar Hermione, belati perak itu tergenggam erat di tangannya. Siap? Tentu.

"Dimana sih Jem?" tanya Hermione —lagi— seraya menuruni tangga. Dua orang di kursi tinggi mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi sebagai jawabannya. Baru saja Hermione akan duduk, pintu belakang terbuka lebar.

Jeremy tampak lebih kacau ketimbang kondisi Draco barusan. Surai cokelatnya yang biasanya tersisir klimis kesamping, jadi awut-awutan kebelakang. Kerah bajunya terdapat noda darah dan ujung celana kainnya berlubang. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kuat buku hijau tua itu. Wajahnya pun ... begitu datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar berbeda dengan saat di rumah Hermione atau Malfoy Manor. Saat ini dia malah tampak seperti zombie hidup bernama J (bukan R) yang membisu di ambang pintu.

Alex mencondongkan badannya kearah Jeremy. Penerawangan berhasil. Sepertinya Jeremy tidak berusaha memblokir pikirannya. Dan Alex terkesiap, mulutnya menganga seperti ikan koi yang baru terkena jaring di akuarium kaca bulat. Alex melihat semuanya. Kemana perginya Jeremy barusan. Mengapa kondisinya begitu—eh kacau. Ancamannya pada Draco. Rencananya. Hampir semuanya, sampai Jeremy membuka mulut tipisnya untuk bersuara. Alex kembali diam dan merasakan hawa aneh disekitar tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, seperti dililiti mantra pengikat tubuh.

"Kau dari mana saja, Jemmy?" tanya Hermione.

"Bersiap?" tanya Jeremy tenang, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Pandangannya menajam ke arah Draco. Draco berusaha diam sembari mencengkeram gelas _ale_-nya dan tidak menoleh kebelakang. "Kurasa kita bisa menyewa kuda di istal seberang. Perjalanan malam yang panjang."

Lagi-lagi sekantung koin emas dari Narcissa sangat bermanfaat. Jeremy menukarkan lima belas keping emas dengan tiga kuda tinggi berwarna cokelat bersurai putih untuk waktu seminggu. Pengelola istal hanya melongo melihat tumpukan keping emas yang diberikan padanya. Sepertinya tarif itu cukup melampaui pembayaran-pembayaran lain tiap harinya.

Jeremy sengaja menyewa tiga kuda, dia sendiri, Alex sendiri, dan... Draco dibiarkannya memacu kudanya bersama Hermione. Draco menatap Jeremy intens, mengernyit seraya menaiki kudanya hati-hati setelah membantu Hermione naik. Pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu merasa harus lebih waspada pada Hutch satu ini. Jelas, pandangan matanya menyiratkan _nikmati-waktu-terakhirmu-tolol_.

Hermione merasa suasana menjadi canggung usai kejadian tadi siang. Draco hanya diam tak banyak berceloteh didepannya. Alex pun membeku seperti terkena racun tikus, tapi tetap menarik tali kekang kudanya seirama santai dan pandangan yang lurus kedepan. Jeremy. Anehnya, kali ini Jeremy yang memimpin perjalanan seakan-akan sudah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Hermione mulai merasa takut, di losmen tadi Alex berusaha memberi tahunya sesuatu... tapi tidak jelas.

Dalam hitungan detik lagi mereka sampai di pondok Angelé. Suasana malam kelam dengan celotehan jangkrik membuat bulu kuduk Hermione berdiri. Pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang mengitari pondok seakan-akan siap membentengi dan menerkam siapa saja yang datang. Oh itu hanya pohon bodoh, pikir Hermione takut-takut. Ia pun tak tahu kemana perginya keberanian besarnya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." bisik Draco pelan. Bisikannya begitu dalam dan angin malam ikut membawa pergi kata-katanya. Hermione memeluk Draco erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bidang Draco. Merasakan sejumput aroma mint di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Aku juga. Selalu. Oh jangan katakan itu seakan-akan kau akan pergi malam ini," bisik Hermione tak kalah pelan, sebal. Ia takut kehilangan seseorang yang baru didapatkannya. Seseorang yang paling diinginkannya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyandarkan diri ke Hermione.

Jeremy telah turun dari pijakan kudanya. Menggenggam buku hijau tua erat seraya melangkah melewati jalan setapak sampai berhenti tepat di pintu pondok. Dia menolehkan kepala pada yang lainnya mengisyaratkan untuk segera turun. Mata cokelat terangnya mengintai pergerakan Draco tajam. Draco dengan wajah aristokratnya membalas tatapan Jeremy lebih dingin. Tongkat hawthorn Draco yang terselip dibalik celana cokelat mudanya bergetar, siap untuk berduel jika Jeremy menantangnya.

Hermione juga bersiaga dengan tongkat dibalik korsetnya. Walaupun ia tahu mustahil melawan penyihir Therdor dengan secuil kutukan Avada Kedrava. Kutukan Tak Termaafkan itu sama saja dengan Petrificus Totalus orang Therdor. Jelas level yang jauh berbeda. Hermione berharap banyak pada Alex yang masih setengah melamun di sampingnya. Banyak sekali tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di otak encer Hermione.

Pintu yang telah diketuk sepuluh menit oleh Jeremy tidak kunjung terbuka. Suara gelas berdentingan dari dalam pondok. Draco mengintip dari celah sempit ditengah-tengah pintu.

Gelap.

Draco berkedip.

Tetap gelap.

Sampai Draco melihat sebuah mata biru safir pada celah lingkaran itu.

_Braaakkk._

"Aaaaagh,"

"DRACOOO!" teriak Hermione kencang. Sekumpulan sinar hitam dari dalam pondok menghisap tubuh Draco masuk kedalamnya. Pintu tertutup kembali.

Hermione berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Jeremy di bahunya.

"Jangan gegabah, 'Mione!" kata Jeremy keras.

Hermione mengacuhkan perkataan Jeremy dan meronta-ronta menggapai pintu pondok. Ia mengigit tangan Jeremy dan berlari menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Angeléee! Draco! _Alohomora_!" teriak Hermione kesetanan.

"ALEX! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Bantu aku!" bentak Hermione kasar, namun yang disebut namanya hanya membuka tutup mulutnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jeremy... Dia sedang mengusap-ngusap tangannya cepat. Hermione menatapnya bingung, ingin bertanya namun tidak sempat. Ini genting.

"_Alohomora_!"

Pintunya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Hermione mendelik tajam ke arah Jeremy. "JEM! KITA HARUS APA?"

Jeremy mengerutkan dahinya seraya berjalan menggandeng tangan Hermione menuju pintu belakang pondok. Meninggalkan Alex didepan pondok yang masih melamun seperti mayat yang dikendalikan. Baiklah, sejak kapan Jeremy tahu di pondok ini ada pintu belakang? Rasanya Hermione ingin mempause hidupnya sejenak untuk bernafas dengan baik dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Draco, jangan sampai Angelé menukar jiwanya sekarang juga dengan Lucas.

Pintu belakang pondok terjeblak oleh sinar hitam Jeremy. Hermione merangsek masuk sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Mata hazelnya menyapu seluruh sudut pondok. Aroma lendir kodok langsung menyeruak—ewh. Lemari-lemari berdebu berjejeran di samping tungku pembakaran tua dan kuali karatan berukuran jumbo. Gelas hitam pekat kecil-kecil berurutan di sebuah meja kayu ek membentuk lingkaran. Hermione menghitungnya, tiga belas gelas. Sial, ada apa dengan angka 13.

Hermione mendekat hendak mengambil ketiga belas itu sampai Jeremy menahannya di gelas ke 8.

"Kenapa, Jem?" tanya Hermione kesal.

Jeremy menggelengkan kepalanya teratur. "Cari Draco dulu."

Akhirnya Hermione mendengus melepaskan gelas ke 8 nya dan melangkah perlahan menuju ruang tengah. Manik hazelnya mengamati lantai kayu tua yang berhias noda—darah? Draco?! Hermione mempercepat langkahnya sampai menemukan sebuah dipan dari matras beralas jerami yang ditempati seseorang. Draco terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Jantung Hermione serasa turun ke perut.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Kilat merah dari ujung tongkat Hermione mengarah ke pucuk kepala ungu tua yang duduk disamping Draco. Namun Angelé hanya limbung sedikit dan berbalik menatap Hermione tajam dengan wajah kerasnya. Tubuhnya menegak seraya berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Tembakan pertama," ujar Angelé membuat bola listrik hitam di kedua tangannya.

"Ugh," desah Hermione menghindari sinar hitam milik Angelé yang menghantam lemari tua dibelakangnya. Hermione sempat melihat Jeremy berjalan ke arah Draco dari ekor matanya dan kembali konsentrasi menghindari serangan-serangan Angelé.

"Yeah penyihir dengan tongkat lapuk bodohnya," kata Angelé tajam menyudutkan Hermione kedinding.

"_Crucio_!"

"Ah itu hanya membuatku kelilipan,"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Angelé berlagak pura-pura jatuh dengan dramatis.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"Berhenti! Hahaha aku kesemutan," tawanya mengejek. Angelé melayangkan sebuah kursi goyang menuju Hermione telak.

"AKHH," erang Hermione kesakitan, kalah cepat menghindar. Darah bercucuran dari hidung mancung dan lengan kiri Hermione.

"Huf huf. Bangkitlah, _sweety_,"

Hermione menyeka hidungnya dan berusaha berdiri menggapai tongkatnya yang terpental. Tapi jemarinya keburu diinjak oleh Angelé yang langsung mencekik lehernya kuat.

"Ingin menyelamatkan kekasihmu, darling?" kata Angelé seraya menempelkan pipi keriputnya di dagu Hermione. "Sayangnya kurang cepat." Hermione menendang dada Angelé keras-keras.

"EUGH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH, RAPUH," teriak Hermione. Matanya kembali menangkap siluet Jeremy di sudut ruangan yang sedang menekan-nekan dada Draco.

Hermione mendelik marah ke arah Jeremy. "JEM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DRACO?! BANGUNI DIA—_CONFRIGO_!"

Jeremy hanya balas tersenyum kecil. Idiot, pikir Hermione.

"Well, well aku sakit perut akibat _Confrigo_-mu sekarang," tantang Angelé dengan mulut tipis keringnya. Jemari tangan kirinya menarik sebuah tali sulur tipis berwarna keperakan yang berasal dari dada Draco.

Hermione berusaha berjalan cepat kearah Angelé sambil memegangi lengannya. Air matanya bercucuran menahan sakit.

"Perhatikan kekasihmu mati, dear."

Tidak, Draco tidak boleh mati.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" teriak Hermione frustasi. Angelé melayang-layang dilangit-langit pondok kumuhnya. "HA! Kena kau nenek tua menyedihkan," desis Hermione penuh kemenangan. Tak mau mengulur waktu, Hermione mengambil sesuatu dari balik selipan korsetnya.

Kedua mata Angelé membelalak. "Jangan—JANGAN!" teriaknya gemetaran melihat belati perak di tangan kanan Hermione. Hermione menaikkan alis matanya menantang dan tertawa keras. Psikopat gila (pemula): 80%.

"Well, well aku diatas angin sekarang, khi khi," ucap Hermione memperlihatkan sebarisan gigi dan gusinya—berusaha meniru gaya Bellatrix saat Perang Besar—.

Hermione melirik tungku pembakaran disampingnya. "Atau kau mau aku berperan sejenak menjadi _Gretel_ dan melayangkanmu ke sana,"

Mata Angelé makin membesar. Seakan-akan berusaha keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Fu fu. Aku tidak akan sekejam itu nenek manis." ujar Hermione seraya mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

Tepat saat belati perak Hermione menancap di kulit luar dada Angelé, sinar biru merekah dari goresan lukanya. Angelé berteriak histeris. Urat-urat hijau di lehernya bermunculan ke permukaan kulit.

Jeremy berteriak dari belakang dan menghambur menyentuh jubah biru tua Angelé. Tiba-tiba saja muncul pusaran angin kencang di sekeliling mereka yang menerbangkan Angelé serta Jeremy ke dalam pusat pusaran.

Hermione melompat mundur dan terjatuh, matanya kelilipan debu-debu yang ikut berterbangan. Namun ia berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar, yang dilihat adalah angin yang makin lama makin surut dan menghilangkan apa yang diterbangkannya—termasuk gelas hitam pekat kecil ke 8 sampai 13.

Heuf. Gelangnya! Gelang hijau-perak aslinya ada di pusat bekas pusaran angin hitam tadi. Hermione buru-buru memasukkannya dalam tas.

Draco ... Bersamaan dengan hilangnya pusaran angin, sekelebat asap putih mencuat dari dada Draco. Hermione panik, ia berusaha menggapai ujung meja agar bisa berdiri tegak mendekati Draco.

"Draco! Draco tunggu dulu! Lihat, kita sudah menemukan gelangnya! Dra—"

Hermione menelungkupkan wajahnya di permukaan tunik hijau mewah Draco. Menangis hebat. Wajah pucat Draco kali ini menjadi lebih pucat kehampaan. Hermione mencoba merasakan detak jantung Draco.

Mana?

Alex menghampiri Hermione melalui pintu belakang dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia membelalak melihat kondisi pondok. Sebuah kayu yang terkelupas setengahnya dari balik lantai menarik perhatiannya. Baik itu bisa dibicarakan nanti.

"Mione maaf aku—aku tadi dikendalikan! Bagaimana dengan Draco?!"

Hermione menggeleng lemah.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana bagaimana?... Ya aku tau romance-nya sangat sisidi... Mengerti kan dengan keribetan jalan ceritanya?:DD**

**— Iya... Sebenernya Kyteler ada di abad 12-13. Disini aku rubah lagi jadi abad 17 masa pemeritahan Perancis di Marie Antoinette.**

— **Ale: sejenis bir yang dibuat dari sari malt barley melalui proses fermentasi hangat menggunakan sejenis ragi bir.**

**— Ya, Jeremy keikut Angelé tapi belum mati, gatau kemanatuh. Tapi mereka terluka bareng pas belatinya ketancep di dada Angelé.**

* * *

**Reply**

**blizzard19**: Hai! Tamatnya... Kalo 13 chapter kebanyakan gak sih? Hehe. Kalo ituu ada di chapter depan!

**Chavenake**: Wah makasih:D. Apa segini cukup? Hehehe:)

**pidaucy**: hola, aku tanya lagi, chapter ini juga?hehehe. Eh itu siapa ya? Harmony atau Hermione? #kicked. Tunggu ajaa:D

**aira setiawan**: hai hai wkwk. Gitu ya? Tapi romancenya kayaknya kurang kena nih aah T.T Tapi okelah aku masih belajar lagi:D. Tebak! Oh Jeremy, aku bayangin si Lucas Till, cocok ngga? Hehe. Kalau si Lucas, aku bayangin Jeremy Sumpter yang jadi Peter Pan. (Ha bingung deh.) Ooh I Am Number Four itu si Alex Pettyfer kan?:D

**Diane**: Hai terimakasih ya:) tunggu! Hehehe siap:D

**Ridiculous Aura XD**: Kak! Ini sudah cukupkah?:D #goosebumps

: hai! Hampir benar, tapi ada dua huehehe:D. Okeoke itu pasti akan dijelasin kokk, iyaa:DD

* * *

**So, review pleasee bisa saja reader berspekulasi tentang jalan ceritanya, dari situ aku juga bisa dapetin ide-ide baru! Atau saran&kritik penulisan juga, please...yayaya.. Perbaiki romancenya yang sisidi:DD**


End file.
